The Beginning of The lone Guardian
by Diamond Marine
Summary: What's up guys here is my new story and I hope y'all like it. On one normal day a random guy is sent into a game that he likes. This new summer blockbuster... oh wait wrong line there, this is the story of his new life as a Guardian. Warning rated T for language and possible not possible hints of certain themes. ON HIATUS FOR NOW.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

 **What's up guys Diamond here bringing you the latest chapter of my new story. I will be using the original plot of my previous story, but I won't be having the others in it. I will also be using the beginning to Destiny 2 as the end to my story because I might make another story of a different guardian for my Destiny 2 story. I will be putting characters from the actual game in the story more often than my last story as well there will be the possibility of a crossover in the future involving my character. But that's enough of that because now I will be going on to the story.**

It was a normal day when I got home from college classes, the sun was shining, there was little to no traffic, and I get to play online with friends on any of my games that they own. When I got home I immediately set upon doing any assignments that were given to me that day, after a while I finally got done with them to move on to playing video games. The first video game I chose was GTA V and played a little bit of online in that, then I decided to play some Fallout 3. After a while of playing different games and the time almost reaching midnight I decided to play some Destiny and do some patrols in the Cosmodrome. I eventually ended at where the game began, the highway with all the rusted and broken cars, I always for some reason when I play Destiny come here to think about all that I met online and the journey I had with the game.

"What in the world?" I asked aloud as a message appeared in my notifications. As I was curious who sent it I saw that there was no Gamertag for it as well no Gamerpic either. "Strange, that is not supposed to be possible since you have to have letters or numbers for a Gamertag. Ever more curious I decided to look at what the message read.

 **Your time has come for you to begin your journey Guardian.** The message reads. I read the message multiple times trying to piece together what it meant. **What do you mean?** I typed out and sent the message. Immediately, as in not even a second afterward, I get a message back from the mysterious person. **You will be awakened soon, so sleep my child.** The message reads. I wonder what that meant when I soon start falling asleep in the couch. "You are awakened." Was the last thing I heard before I was out cold.

 **So how did you guys like the first chapter? I know it's short but it is supposed to be a preview to what the rest of the story is like. Plus, in the next chapter is when I will tell you guys the gear I have and what my characters bio is. Btw my Ghost's name will still be Cole and I do things that are different in this story since I am not a stiffened model in a video game, no I am a free moving model in a video game. I will also be putting lore from the actual game in the story so that it does stick with what is in the story. Btw while I was a 19-year-old in this chapter, I will be 17 in the game since that is how old I was when I first played Destiny. But I want y'all to expect longer chapters because, unlike the last story, I will be going into greater detail of what happens. And I won't have any of my guns that my character has since they would be in my Tower Vault. So, when I 'spawn' I will only have the armor that my character has on when I was playing Destiny, plus I love the Khvostov. But I will see y'all in the next chapter.**

 **This is Diamond signing out.**


	2. The Awakening

**Hello there guys Diamond here. I am currently typing at 9:41 PM the same day that I released my first chapter of this fanfic. Well I did say that I would list out the gear my Titan has (which will be me) and I will now list them bellow.**

 **Helmet: The Taikonaut (Year 3)  
Gauntlets: Cosmoclast Gauntlets (Year 3)  
Chest Armor: Kabr's Wrath (Normal, Year 3)  
Leg Armor: Kabr's Forceful Greaves (Vex, Year 3)  
Titan Mark: Light of the Great Prism (Vex, Year 3)  
Titan Artifact: Continuum Pin (Year 3)**

 **Well that is my armor that I'm wearing and will be wearing throughout the story. I tried to go with a Vex theme during the 390 Light Vault of Glass Raid. The Raids will also be in the story, but will be a one-time thing. I will list all the weapons that will be in the vault at the Tower.**

 **Primary: Necrochasm (Eater of Worlds, Year 3), MIDA Multi-Tool (Year 3), Khvostov 7G-0X (Year 3), Suros Regime (Year 3), and Harrowed Zaouli's Bane (Year 3), and Fatebringer (Year 3)  
Secondary: Harrowed Defiance of Yasmin (Year 3), Havoc Pigeon (Year 3), Black Spindle (Year 3), Ex Astris (Year 3)  
Heavy: Hunger of Crota (Year 3), Song of Ir Yut (Year 3), Corrective Measure (Year 3), and Thunderlord (Year 3)**

 **And those are the weapons in the Tower Vault. I will be able to use Exotics in all three slots at the same time since it would be real life and I can do whatever the hell I want when in Destiny. I will also be getting other weapons since they are unlockable. Plus, I do have the Gjallarhorn but I have the quest in mind for that, as well I will change the Sleeper Simulant's quest to something a bit more fitting to the story. Btw to show how much I actually do love the Khvostov I actually do have three of the starter Khvostov 7G-02's. Well I guess I can start the story. Btw I will not be getting the No Land Beyond since it belongs Devrim Kay in Destiny 2. And I am not making that up seriously, next time you guys go to Devrim look at his sniper rifle and you would see what I mean.**

"Human/Exo/Awoken/Ghost outside of head speaking"  
 **"Ghost speaking"**  
 _"Radio chatter"  
Text on screen/writing  
_ _ **Thinking**_

Zamon, House of Devils Fallen Captain POV

It was a good day to hunt, there are bound to be some unwary Humans around here or something good to bring back to the base. It was supposed to be a normal scavenging mission until I saw something small moving fast, I looked into the scope of my Wire Rifle and saw something that made me both surprised and angered at the same time: A Ghost. Usually you would see one with a Guardian, which confused me, unless… "Unless there is no Guardian." I said while having a wicked smile underneath my mask. "All of you Dregs get up, we have a prey to hunt!" I say excitedly. The Dregs initially had complaints but I didn't care, how could I when there is a Ghost going to an unborn Guardian. "And it will lead me right to it." I say quietly to myself.

Diamond's POV

I was feeling groggy and I was having trouble opening my eyes, I didn't know what happened but I must have fallen asleep on the couch again. Suddenly, I hear a voice but I was too groggy to hear what they were saying. "Ugh, just five more minutes." I said sleepily. As I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep while the voice continued to speak. "…guardi…guardian…GUARDIAN!" the voice grew louder and louder until it was a full scream. "Huh, what, what's going on!" I yell as I was awakened from my grogginess. I looked in front of me to find something that confused the hell out of me. "Oh, you're awake Guardian." Said the Ghost in front of me. "What?" I asked confused. "I said that you were…" "No not that, I heard you just fine but what did you call me?" I asked, cutting the Ghost off. "I called you Guardian, well I guess you can say that you're my Guardian now." The Ghost said. "And you don't know how long I have been waiting to find you, but I fear the Fallen have seen me going here and will soon be upon us. We better find you a weapon quick." My Ghost said as he went toward my head. **"Don't worry Guardian I am still with you."** I hear him say inside my head. "Ok, let's get out of here then." I said.

I then started to run towards the big wall in front of me. I noticed a doorway and went through it to a long hallway. As I neared the end of the hallway I noticed a Dreg climbing up the wall. _**I wonder what my subclass is.**_ **"I believe it is called Sunbreaker."** My Ghost said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hang on, did you say that I'm a Sunbreaker?" I asked in surprise. As I asked that my Ghost went out and went to light up the VERY darkened hallway. "Yes, I did Guardian." My Ghost said. "Now then let's see if I can bring light to this darkened room." Said my Ghost. The lights started to go on and that's when I saw the Fallen, all in mass on a bridge I needed to cross.

"Well fuck a duck." Is all I said before I saw all **30** of the Fallen on that bridge start heading my way. "That is a strange choice of words Guardian." My Ghost said as he was heading my way. "Well I said it because there was thirty Fallen on that bridge and I have NO GUNS!" I say exasperatedly. "Oh, I got you covered Guardian." My Ghost said as a gate opened right next to me. I ran through the entrance and was met with an old gun leaning against a crate as if calling to me. "That'll do." I say appreciatively. "Strange, it was just lying there." My Ghost wandered. "It was fate my dear Ghost, it was fate." I said to my Ghost as we were heading down the hallways.

 _30 minutes later_  
Diamond's POV

"That fucking sucked!" I yelled out as I killed the last Fallen on the bridge. **"It wasn't that bad."** My Ghost said as I was starting to sit down. "Well you didn't have to fight through wave after wave of Fallen to just get across a bridge!" I yelled to my Ghost. I then sat down for a minute or two to rest and went towards a chest that was at the end of the bridge. "Ooh, a shotgun." I say with what you could hear is a grin in my voice. "Alright, let's get out of here." I say as we leave the Wall. **"If we can find a ship, I can use the ship's transmat system to bring you to the Tower."** My Ghost said as I was going across the snowy area to the other building. "Good, I was starting to get bad vibes about this building." I said to my Ghost as we entered the building. We then came upon some Fallen all over the ship we were supposed to use to leave. "Well then." Is all I say as all the Fallen look toward me.

Zamon, House of Devils Fallen Captain POV

I was leading a group of Dregs and Vandals in dismantling a ship that a Guardian; that was newly awoken, might use. It was going well until I heard something. "Well then." I heard someone say. I looked and saw what looked like a Guardian staring at me and the others. "Get that Guardian!" I yelled to the Dregs and Vandals. "We'll get it over with." Said the Captain next to me. He was the newest promoted Captain, I disagreed with him coming on my scouting mission, but he wanted to prove himself to the Kell. "Alright then, prove yourself." I told the junior Captain. "Try to kill the Guardian."

Diamond POV

I saw two Captains instead of one here leading the Fallen in stripping the ship for parts. One of the Captains had jumped off the ship and ran toward me with its twin cutlasses, trying to cut me in half. I sidestepped to the right and it ran past me and face first into a pillar. I facepalmed and heard the collective facepalm of every other Fallen in the room. I looked towards the other Fallen Captain and seen him staring at the knocked-out Captain with I believe disappointment. "I am going to guess that he's new." I said towards the Captain. What surprised me next is the Captain said something back in English. "Yes, yes he is." Said the Captain, still surprised that the other Captain knocked himself out by running into a pillar. "Well I wish you luck in dealing with him." I said to the Captain as he was dragging the knocked-out Captain out of the room. "Thanks, I'm going to need it." Is all the Captain said as he left the room. "Well, that was something." Was all I said since there was no more Fallen in the room. **"Yes, well we need to get out of here."** Was what my Ghost said before he popped up and went to scan the ship. "Well, I have good news and bad news." My Ghost said. "What's the good news?" I asked. "Well, the ship works." My Ghost said. "And the bad?" I asked. "Yeah, about that transmat." Was all my Ghost said before I turned around and saw an Archon getting out of a hole in the wall. "Getting you out of here now." My Ghost said as I was put into the ship. "We can come back later if you want, and kill that Archon." My Ghost said right next to me in the cockpit of the ship. "But first I need to get you to the Tower." My Ghost said as we started to fly off to, where I believe is, the Tower.

 **Hey guys Diamond here to tell y'all that this chapter is over and that the next chapter will be based on what I believe will be my first time going to the Tower. It will be mostly at the Tower and possibly the mission where you get the engine where you can travel between planets. I will just be calling it a FTL Drive because I forgot what it is called. And on another note, I am sorry for not uploading this sooner, I do have classes in college and I have been playing Destiny 2. But I will be seeing y'all later.**

 **Diamond out.**


	3. The Dawn of a New Friendship

**What's up guys Diamond here to bring y'all another chapter in this story. And thanks to KnightsKing for telling me what the space drive is (which is the SNL Hyper Drive). I'm also going to put in some Destiny 2 features, such as the Titans siege shield that my Titan will use. I will also put some tactics that the enemies in Destiny are known for but never see in the actual game. I will also reference some other games in the story if it fits with the situation. I'm also thinking of doing some crossover fics after this one as well. I'm also glad that I introduced a new character last chapter, and I have a storyline for him as well. The future crossovers will be a continuation of this story in essential unless I say it's not. Anyway, on to the story!**

"Speaking"  
 **"Ghost"  
Reading  
** _"Radio"  
Recording  
_ _ **Thinking**_

Diamond's POV

The ship had breached through the storm clouds we had went into as we were leaving the Cosmodrome. What I saw was breath-taking, it made my jaw drop. I saw the Traveler floating above the Last City, as if it were a sentinel keeping a sleepy watch over the city. "Whoa…" was all I said as we were heading for the tallest building in the city. **"Yes, it is quite beautiful."** My Ghost said. "You know, I just thought up a few names for you." I said to my Ghost. **"A name?"** My Ghost asked in a questioning tone. "Yeah, it's so I could tell you apart from other Ghosts." I explained. **"Well then what are they?"** My Ghost asked. "How about Sam?" I asked. **"Hmm, no."** My Ghost said. "Max, Dan, Billy?" I listed. **"No, no, and no."** My Ghost said. "How about Cole?" I asked. **"That one I do like."** My Ghost said. "Cole it is then." I said.

The ship flew to the main courtyard of the Tower and my Ghost transmatted me out of the ship. _**Man, it's crazy to believe that I'm actually in Destiny.**_ I thought to myself. "Well then, I wonder what we do now?" I asked Cole. "I don't know." Cole said as he materialized. "Oh, wait I just got a message from one of the Vanguard's Ghost, they want to meet you." My Ghost said as I started looking around. "Ok then, off to the Vanguard then." I said. I started walking towards where the Vanguard where in the game. As I walked down the stairs I saw Lord Shaxx looking at a tablet with what I believe is Crucible data being transferred to it. "Ah a new Guardian, welcome to the Tower Titan I'm Lord Shaxx." Shaxx greeted. "Hello Lord Shaxx, it's nice to meet you." I said kindly to him. "I believe the Vanguard are expecting you, they always want to meet new Guardians." Shaxx said as I started walking again. "That's where I'm heading now as a matter of fact." I told him as I was going past him. "Well I hope to see you soon Guardian." Shaxx said. "I'm sure we will Shaxx." I said.

I walked into the Control room and looked at the Vanguard table. "Ah Guardian, welcome to the Tower." Zavala greeted. "Yes, welcome Guardian." Greeted Ikora. "I'm sorry Cayde didn't come here to meet you, he should be here in a little bit." Said Ikora. "Yes, he should have been here already." Said Zavala. "It's ok, I'm glad that y'all greet all new Guardians like this, minus Cayde of course." I said to them. "Well I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to look for him." Zavala said. "Alright where should I look?" I asked. "Try either the Hangar or his room." Ikora told me. "Will do." I said. I started leaving the room when I noticed something. "Umm, where am I going to stay?" I asked the Vanguard. "You have a room in the apartments in the Tower." Zavala told me. "Ok thanks." I told him. I then started making my way to the hangar to see if I can find Cayde. On my way to the hangar I saw the maintenance being done on my ship.

"But see it would be the perfect prank." Cayde said to Amanda Holliday. "Ah don't care what you say Cayde, Zavala would find out about the "upgrades" you added to his ship before you pull the prank." Amanda told Cayde. "Well how am I supposed to prank Zavala's ship now!" Cayde yelled. "What's this about a prank I hear." I said as I walked up to them. "I was going to prank Zavala by putting a bunch of pies in his ship." Cayde told me. "And it would automatically be reported and sent to Zavala for approval." Amanda told me. "I can help with that actually." I said.

Zavala POV

For some reason I felt a shudder go through me. "Zavala are you ok?" asked Ikora. "Yes, I just felt something peculiar, I'm fine." I told her. "Ok then if you're sure" said Ikora.

Diamond POV

"How can you help exactly?" Cayde asked. "Well when I was alive, at least from what I can remember, I was a computer geek." I told him. "Wait, wait, wait, you, a Titan, was a computer geek?" Cayde asked/said. "Yes, and I loved pulling pranks too." I said. "My friend, you and I are going to get along just fine." Cayde said while putting me in a one-arm hug. "Anyway, let me see the computer that handles the maintenance of the ships." I said to either one of them. "It's over there." Said Amanda, pointing to a console off to her side. "All right let's see what we have here." I said as I approached the computer.

 _5 minutes later_

"And done." I said as I just typed in the last command. "Perfect, now let me get those pies." Said Cayde excitedly. "And I'll go and get some panels and springs." I said. "Why do we need those?" Cayde asked. "Instead of just putting pies on his floor, I'll just set up a trip wire contraption that will launch pies at his face and have pies left for when the tripwire resets." I explained. "You. Are. A. Genius!" Cayde yelled with excitement. "But I think you should head over to the rest of the Vanguard. They sent me to look for you." I told Cayde. "Damn, ok we need to figure out how to do it without getting caught. I'll talk to you about it later." Cayde said as he rushed off to the Vanguard control room. "See yah Cayde." I said as he left. "Well time to move into the new room." I said. "Yeah, we should, I'll show you where it's at." My Ghost said as he appeared next to me.

 **What's up guys Diamond here to tell y'all that this chapter is over. I had just come up with the meeting of me and Cayde and the pranking partnership that I'll reference here and there throughout the story. I am glad that y'all are liking the story so far and I hope this chapter made y'all laugh. Next chapter I will be meeting with the rest of everyone at the Tower and go on my first mission as a new Guardian. And in my story, there are more than just one good Fallen, and one of them is Rahndel the Vandal which there will be a reason for me and him to become friends. I will have plenty of crazy things happen throughout the story. Once the other stories I'm going to start on after this one start, my character won't be the only one taken out of Destiny. Well, that's just about it goodbye y'all.**

 **Diamond out.**


	4. The First Mission

**What's up guys Diamond here bringing the fourth chapter of this story. I have been reading other fanfics and playing Destiny a bit more so that I could keep things fresh in the story for me. I have even forgotten that in the Guardians can use their Abilities as much as they want to in any situation. There are also some situations in the future that will be determined in what's to come in later chapters. My characters will also handle situations differently than a regular guy or regular Guardian. I will also be putting a LOT of silliness and a lot of serious if not dark situations. And swords will have unlimited ammo since they are swords but can disappear into its handle whenever the Guardian wants it to. Now on to the story.**

"Speaking" **  
"Ghost"  
Reading  
** _"Radio"  
Recording_ _ **  
Thinking**_

Diamond POV

An alarm started ringing rather annoyingly. "I'm up!" I yelled as I fell off the bed. **"That could have gone better."** Said Cole as I was getting off the floor. "Yeah it could have." I said to my Ghost. "We should go and meet the rest of the people who work at the Tower" Cole said as I was getting dressed in some regular clothes which included a black shirt with black pants and boots with a black and red jacket to finish it off. "Yeah we should. Who do we have left to meet?" I said to Cole. "The Speaker, Banshee-44 who is the Tower Gunsmith, Master Rahool the Tower's Cryptarch, and you really didn't meet Amanda just said some things and she left." Cole told me as I started making some breakfast. "By the way Cole, what time is it?" I asked Cole. "It is currently 5:14 right now." Cole told me as I started making waffles. "Ok good, I could possibly go to the shooting range before a lot of people wake up." I said. "There is most likely a bunch of Hunters there since they wake up the earliest." Said Cole. "Really? What time do they usually wake up?" I asked. "Well Hunters, due to what they are, wake up at the same time you do, Titans wake up usually at 6:30 to 7:00, and Warlocks at 7:00 as well." My Ghost informed me. "Well I guess I can get in some more shooting before the others then." I said as I finished up my breakfast and headed out the door to my room.

I arrived a few minutes later to the gun range. It had a few people in it, mainly Hunters. I went to an empty aisle and picked up the gun used for the shooting range. As I was setting up the targets I decided to listen to some music while I shoot targets. I picked the song I liked and waited for the targets to pop up.  
-(Enter in Kyotovania by SharaX) -  
The targets started popping up in the form of different enemies, like Fallen to Cabal, and I shot them in their respective weak points, like the Vex's midsection to the Cursed Thrall in the middle of a group of enemies. When the practice ended a couple of seconds later my score appeared. "Wow dude, you got the top list of scores in the beginner division!" A Hunter said as he walked up looking at my score. "Oh, uh thanks." I said surprised at that fact. "Yeah you did pretty good on the targets, by the way what are you because I've never seen you around here before?" the Hunter questioned. "Oh, sorry about that I'm a new Guardian, Titan class. Name's Diamond by the way." I told the Hunter. "Titan, damn you sure are up early for one and a pretty good shot as well. And the name's Brandon, Brandon Seigward." Said the now introduced Brandon. "Nice to meet you Brandon." I said to him. "Same to you Diamond." He said back to me. "I'm also a part of Fireteam Zulu 14, along with Sarah who is a Titan and Caiti who is a Warlock." Said Brandon. "Nice, I'm not in a Fireteam yet, but I'm probably going solo for a while. But if I find something giant that I can't handle I'll be sure to give y'all a call if your nearby." I said to Brandon. "Alright then, I don't think I have to worry about you from far away though since you seem to be a good sharpshooter. And you seem to have everything under control by yourself so ok. Good luck man and see you later." Said Brandon as he walked away. "Alright see yah man." I said to him. **"Looks like someone is making friends."** Said Cole in my head. **Oh, shut up** I thought to Cole. I started to leave the gun range and make my way to the main part of the courtyard at the top of the Tower. **Hey Cole, can you put on my armor?** I asked Cole in my mind **"Sure thing Diamond."** Said Cole inside my head. After a short glow my armor appeared on my body.

I arrived into the courtyard to find very little traffic as most people were still waking up. I started heading towards the observatory that the Speaker is usually at. I arrive there to see the Speaker just getting there as well. "Hey Speaker!" I yelled out to him. "Oh, I didn't expect for someone to be here this early." The Speaker said as I walked up to him. "Sorry, I usually wake up early, but I came to meet you before I head out to search for a SNL Drive for my ship." I told him. "Well I'm glad that you took time out of your morning to meet me." The Speaker said gladly. "Alright, I'm trying to meet up with everyone before I head out, but see you later Speaker." I said as I started heading out. "And my name is Diamond by the way!" I yelled out to the Speaker before I headed to the courtyard. I then met everyone else and transmatted into my ship as I headed to the Cosmodrome.

Zamon POV

I was patrolling the Steppes like usual when I saw a familiar ship come in to a Guardian patrol zone. **I wonder what he is doing here? No matter I might as well greet him.** I thought to myself as I started walking to the landing zone.

Diamond POV

I transmatted out of my ship to find a Fallen Captain right there in front of me. "Uhm hi?" I said in surprise. "Hello there Guardian, it has been a while since we last spoke." Said the Captain. "I remember you now, you were the Captain that dragged the clumsy one away." I said as I relived the memory in my head. "Yes, he was just promoted to Captain and wanted to prove himself." Said the Captain. "Anyway, my name is Diamond, what's yours?" I said to the Captain. "Zamon, my name is Zamon." Said the newly identified Captain. "Well it's nice to meet you Zamon!" I said with enthusiasm. "And to you as well Diamond." Said Zamon calmly. "Anyway, I have to find a SNL Drive for my ship if I am to break orbit." I explained to Zamon, telling him what my reason is for being here. "Yes, I have seen this 'SNL Drive' you are looking for, one is with my Kell." Zamon explained to me. "Well how do I get it from him then?" I asked Zamon. "You will have to kill him for it, then you can have it. He will bring multiple Fallen with him though. He is currently in Dock 13" Zamon told me. "Why are you helping us?" Cole asked as he appeared on my shoulder. "Because, Little Light, I actually believe you two can get rid of the Darkness. I have seen many things yet you two are the ones that have surprised me so far." Zamon explained. "Wow, that's surprising to hear." I said dumbfounded by Zamon's answer. "Wait are you ok with me killing your Kell?" I asked Zamon. "Yes." Zamon said immediately. "Ok then." I simply said. "Thank you Zamon." I said to Zamon when I left for Dock 13.

 _ **One Boss Battle Later**_

"Fucking finally!" I yelled as we recovered the SNL Drive. Time to head home and get some rest. "I'm relaying what you have done to the Vanguard and footage of you killing the Kell along with it." Cole said. "Oh, and can you tell him about that friendly Fallen Captain that we met?" I asked. "Sure thing sending him data now." Cole said. "Alright let's head home!" I exclaimed. "Hold on a second." Said Cole. "There is something coming I from the Tower. There is a possible target in the area." Cole said. "Then let's go!" I said as we headed out of Dock 13 where Cole put the waypoint.

We made it outside to see two Fallen Spider Tanks being dropped off and a contingent of Captains heading towards me and Cole. "I don't think they liked us killing their Kell." Said Cole. Suddenly, a shot from a Wire Rifle zoomed past my head with more being charged up. "You think!" I yelled as my Ghost disappeared into my head. "I'm glad we got out all of my stuff from the Vault!" I yelled as I bring out Fatebringer. I then aimed at a Captain that was in the middle of a group and started taking down its shields. Once the shields were down I headshot it, which in turn caused the Captains' body to explode and damage the others taking out their shields. I then brought out my trusty Suros Regime and aimed at their heads while firing. At this point I took down a total of five Captains out of maybe thirty? Let's just say they **REALLY** wanted me dead. As I was hidden behind cover a bunch of Captains started shooting their Shrapnel Cannons at my position.

"Hey Cole, can you radio in some back-up for me please?" I asked to my Ghost. **"Sure thing, they are sending Fireteam Zulu 14."** Cole informed me. "Huh, weird coincidence?" I half asked half said. **"They were on patrol near our area. So yeah, weird coincidence."** Cole said. "Well at least I'll meet the rest of Brandon's team." I said as I brought out my Black Spindle and shot a Captain who was using a Wire Rifle. I then started loading my Hunger of Crota with rockets before aiming down its scope, and firing into a group of ten Captains. I then had to duck behind cover again as the Spider Tanks powered up and started firing at me. "By the way, when did they say that Fireteam was getting here?" I asked because I could not move from cover without being torn to shreds. **"30 minutes, why?"** Cole asked. "Well luckily I brought these with me." I said as I brought out a pack of cards.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

"Do you have any threes?" I asked. "Go Fish." Cole said after looking at his cards. I then drew a card from the little pile in between me and Cole. "You know, I can resurrect you right?" Cole said as I got my card. "And do you have any fours?" Cole asked. "Go Fish, and I completely forgot about that fact." I said as he picked up his card with his transmatting powers. "I'm still going to wait though since we already called them in, that and there are still two tanks out there." I said as I started putting away the cards. "So, what should we do now?" I asked Cole as I put Hunger of Crota and Black Spindle on my back and hold my Suros Regime in my hands. "We wait I guess." Said Cole as he put my Fatebringer in my ships vault.

 _ **15 more minutes later**_

I am sitting against the cover I have with my arms resting on my legs as I see Brandon and his teammates arrive. "Sup." Was all I said as they got to me. "Alright what are we dealing with?" Said Caiti as they crouched near me. "There are two Spider Tanks, fifteen Captains, and five Vandals I believe." I said trying to remember how many enemies I saw. Sarah stared at me and asked "And, why are they after you by sending this much forces?" "Because I killed their Kell." I simply said. "That would do it." Sarah said. "Well then, it's your second day alive and already you have killed a Kell, you get around man." Brandon said. "Yeah but, I have an army of Devils after my ass." I said. "Well I guess that would explain you needing help." Said Caiti. "So, Diamond what have you been doing since we were sent to help you?" Asked Brandon. "I was playing Go Fish with Cole here while I was getting shot at." I said plainly. They all just stared at me as if I was joking. "You're kidding, right?" Sarah asked. "No, but what else was I to do without getting shredded." I said. They all then thought about how much options I really had. "Yeaah I can see your point there." Brandon said. "So how do we get rid of the army that wants me dead?" I asked them all. "I don't know. Do you have any ideas, or where you too busy playing Go Fish?" Asked Caiti. "No, just thought y'all might have thought of something." I said. "But I have thought of it, ok here's the plan." I say starting off making up the plan. "What plan?" Said someone not in the group. We all turned to a Fallen Captain who was holding a Wire Rifle in two arms and two cutlasses in the other two hands. "Oh, hey Zamon." I said to the Captain. "What's going on?" Zamon asked. "Well, I am being hunted down by most of the House of Devils and asked for back-up, got my friend Brandon and his team, and were making up a plan to destroy the army that is currently trying to kill me." I explained to Zamon. "Well, how can I help, oh and hi Brandon and his friends." Zamon asked/said. "Hi?" Brandon said weirdly. "Alright so here's the plan." I start off.

One explanation later

"And that's what will happen." I finished the explanation. "That can work." Zamon said. "Yeah, you even took in account our strengths and weaknesses as well. Are you a Warlock in disguise?" Caiti asked kinda surprised as well as scared. "Nah, I'm just used to making plans." I said. "Everyone ready?" I asked the group. They all said their respective agreements. "Good, let's get to work." I said excitedly. Everyone moved to their respective places before Zamon went out there causing a cease-fire.

Zamon POV

"Hold your fire!" I yelled out as the Guardians went to their positions. "Why are we stopping?" Asked a Captain as he came out of the group he was in. "What are you all shooting at?" I asked as I walked up to the Captain. "There was one of those accursed _Guardians_ there." He said as he pointed to where I came from. "You mean where _I_ came from, there was no Guardian there when I came through." I said to the Captain. "Wait there was supposed to be a group of Vandals outside the area he entered from!" The Captain said starting to grow worried. "Well there were no Vandals and there were no bodies when I entered there, so that means there were no squad of Vandals there." I said assuredly, mostly because that was no lie at all, being there was no squad of Vandals there. "Well we need to find them." The Captain said. "I know where they are." I said. "Where?" The Captain asked wearily at how I said that. "Here." I said as I plunged my cutlasses into his chest and the Guardians opened fire on the unsuspecting army.

3rd Person POV

Brandon had moved to a building undetected while the army was distracted with Zamon. He was currently in a sniping position while Caiti had moved to a building where she could flank a group of Captains with a Nova Bomb at the ready, and Sarah went and hid underneath a Spider Tank while Diamond hind underneath the other tank. When Zamon had killed the Captain in front of him Brandon started getting rid of the Vandals that were sniping, while Sarah and Diamond were going into their respective Spider Tanks and taking control of them from the inside and Caiti was Nova Bombing a large group of Captains that made up what was left of the army. When the dust cleared of the extremely short battle all that was left standing was a Fallen Captain, a Warlock, a Hunter, and two Spider Tanks. "Good job everyone!" Yelled a male voice from one of the Spider Tanks. "And we can bring these back to the Last City for the Vanguard." Said the voice again. "Yes, I'm sure one of the Warlocks at the Tower would love to study one of these intact instead of them being destroyed." Said the Warlock of the group. Then the Spider Tank that had the male voice asked the Captain "Hey Zamon what are you gonna do now?" "I am most likely to go and join another Fallen House, but which one I do not know." Zamon had replied. "I think I read once about a Fallen House known as the Fallen House of Judgement, I believe they were somewhere in the Reef from what I last read." Diamond lied, knowing what exactly was in the Reef, and where he will inevitably have to go in the future. "Hmm, that is rather useful information, I think I will go and try to join them." Zamon said fully believing the lie. "Yes, well we have to get these to the Last City and report to the Vanguard." Caiti said summoning her ship and getting ready for Transmat. "I agree, I hope to see you in the future Zamon." Brandon had said as he was doing the same. "As do I, and Diamond since I believe you will most likely meet him I have a friend named Rahndel who will most likely become friends with you for helping me and vice versa. I wish all of you luck Guardians." Zamon said as he started walking off towards one of the Fallen Dropships that were parked. "Bye Zamon!" Said a female voice from the other tank. "Alright guys let's go home." Said Brandon.

One Ride back to the Tower and dropping off two Spider Tanks later.

Diamond POV

"That was a pretty interesting mission if I do say so myself." Brandon said as we were all leaving the Hall of the Vanguard. "Yeah that was fun, I hope we all do a mission together with each other again in the future." I said as I went to my room in the Tower. Once I was in my room I went to the little kitchen and started making dinner. "So, how did you know about the House of Judgement and the Reef when you haven't read anything yet?" Asked Cole as he went and settled floating near my shoulder. "You've seen my memories, right?" I asked Cole as I started cooking some teriyaki steak **(which I love by the way)**. "No, I haven't." Said Cole as I was adding seasoning. "Well go ahead and look, I don't mind since you are basically a part of me now." I told him, which was a true statement. "Ok… and done. You know quite a bit from this universe considering this was a video game in your world." Cole said surprised by what happened when I played the game. "Yeah, but I have also played other games I might be sent to like this one, also I'm wondering if maybe that voice was the Traveler." I said. "Maybe, but we don't know so I don't think we are going to figure it out soon." Cole said. I then finished eating and washed my dishes. "Yeah, well I am going to bed goodnight Cole." I said as I laid down in my armor. "Goodnight Diamond." Cole said back as he went into my head.

 **Well there you have it guys my fourth chapter in the story. That little thing I put in the last paragraph is true though, Teriyaki Steak is amazing. Anyway, I want to say that I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit longer than usual but I wanted to put a bit more stuff in to make the story better. But I do have a question for y'all, what is y'all's favorite food, just comment on that if y'all want and I hope that you all will have a great day.**

 **This is Diamond signing out.**


	5. The Return Home

**What's up guys Diamond here bringing a fifth chapter for you all. I hope y'all had a good day or for those reading this in the morning, good morning! Anyway, I will be skipping some missions since everyone doesn't want a repeat of all story missions and neither do I, so I will only put in specific missions where I will put in different things that will fit misadventures that many people could have had and what a few people would say to certain things in the game. I will be using some guns from Destiny 2 as well because they should all have been around at the same timeframe of Destiny 1, so they will be there. I will try to make some other things happen not just out on missions but at the Tower for some possible hilarity. Now on to the story.**

 **BTW I DO NOT OWN DESTINY, ONLY MY CHARACTERS! Forgot to mention that in the other chapters.**

"Speaking" **  
"Ghost"  
Reading  
** _"Radio"  
Recording_ _ **  
Thinking**_

 **Diamond POV**

It had been a week since that mission where I met Brandon's team, we all hang out from time to time when neither of us are on missions. I also received a transmission that was encrypted that was from the Reef, apparently Zamon was welcomed into the House of Judgement and could tell me. I also pulled off the prank with Cayde on Zavala without either of us getting into trouble as well. Let's just say that I saw Zavala on multiple occasions with him being pied. I even decided to do expeditions in the Old United States to see if I could find anything from my old life in this universe. I had arrived in Old United States in Tennessee, the state I once lived in, and arrived where my home was.

"It seems like it's been only a few days since I was last here." I said walking up to the back door of the house. **"For you it has been a few days."** Cole said in my head. I found the back door with its lock broken off the metal piece that held it on. I went into what was the game room for me and noticed that the Xbox One was there where it was left when I guess I vanished. I then decided to go somewhere else in the state. I then brought out my Sparrow and drove towards Nashville. I arrived a few minutes later into the city, surprised that there were no people in the city. "Hey Cole, is there any Fallen House here or Hive here?" I asked my Ghost. **"Yes, there is a neutral Fallen House called the Fallen House of Angels*."** Cole answered. "House of Angels?" I asked, wanting Cole to explain further. **"They are a neutral Fallen House that will either help or attack Guardians in the area. They help Guardians sometimes, but they have a bad reputation with most Houses due to their neutrality."** Cole explained to me. "Good, I'd rather not fight any Fallen while going down memory lane." I said as I entered the parking lot to the Grand Opry Mall. I started walking towards the mall when Cole appeared in front of me. **"They also use this mall as a base for their House."** Cole said, explaining why he stopped me. "Oh, ok then I'll just go to some other places." I said walking back to my parked Sparrow.

I then decided to go and drive to P.F. Changs and remember all the times my family ate here. After that I then decided to go to the Books a Million to see if I could find some intact books to bring back to the Tower and keep for when I'm out on the field for a long time. As I was looking at the books I noticed the store had all volumes of the Halo book series and more after I had disappeared. "Hey, I love this series!" I exclaimed while grabbing two of each book. "Why are you grabbing two of each book?" My Ghost asked while looking at some other books that he might like. "Well I have one for me and one for the library in the Tower if possible." I explained to Cole while he transmatted my books and some of the ones he chose. "Plus, I am going to read the first book of the series, so you can look around some more if you want." I said to Cole as I headed for where the café usually is. I then sat down in one of the chairs and started reading.

 **? POV**

I looked down the scope of my Wire Rifle as I was following a Guardian who was spotted right outside our base. Currently he was reading a book in a store that had its windows blown out. I aimed at his head, but my Wire Rifle malfunctioned, like always, and I shot the book in his hands instead. The thing that got me was the way he reacted, instead of ducking behind cover he simply dropped the book and stared at my location with his arms held out. I ended up laughing and rolling on the floor from that. When I got up and stood up I saw him standing right over me. "Eh, sorry?" I half said/asked. Just when I thought I was going to die by the hands of this Guardian they said something that made me stop in my tracks.

 **Diamond POV**

I was beyond angry right now, I was pissed off. But I asked them the question that was at the front of my mind. "What the hell did that book ever do to you!?" I yelled at the Fallen sniper. I wasn't worried about myself, but I don't know how many of these books were left in the world, and I REALLY like to read. That Fallen Vandal started laughing its ass off, rolling on the floor as well. It's weird seeing a Fallen laugh this much over me being angry. I was still angry that I thought I started seeing fire in my vision. I also saw that the Vandal had stopped laughing and started backing up away from me. I was surprised when I spoke though, " **WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT!** " We were both surprised when my voice sounded demonic. "I…uh…I was tracking w-what you were doing b-because we saw you s-scouting out our base." The Vandal stuttered out afraid of me as I seemed like an actual demon.

The flames that were coming off me died down and my voice returned to normal, "I was not scouting out your base, it's that in my childhood before I was awakened my family used to got to the mall that y'all inhabit as you're base." The Vandal was surprised by that I was sure. "Wait, you used to go there?" The Vandal asked. "Yes, a long time ago." I said. The Vandal didn't ask or say anything after that. "Just don't shoot at me again, I have no quarrels with the House of Angels." I said as I started walking off to go and grab more books for the Tower Library. "What are you doing?" The Vandal asked. "I am grabbing books for the Tower and the Last City's libraries. I have my Ghost check all the libraries book stocks so that I can get them some new books." I explained as I started looking through the books. "Uhm, The Last City doesn't have many libraries. We could open up a book store." Cole said as he appeared on my shoulder. "That could be a good idea in the future, but as we know we will have to wait a long while until we can." I said as I finished grabbing books for Cole to dematerialize. "But that would be a good way to retire once Guardians aren't really needed anymore." I said once Cole finished. It was then that we noticed the Vandal left as me and Cole were talking. I then left the bookstore and looked around for the Vandal, but I didn't find them.

"Oh well, let's head out back home." I said as I got onto my Sparrow. It was then that we headed back to my old home to get on my ship and head back to the Tower. We arrived at the time the sun started setting. I then headed to the Tower's library to drop off the books I gathered while away. "Greetings Guardian, what is a Titan like you doing here?" Asked a Warlock skeptically as he walked towards me. "Hello, I was just going to drop off a few books that the library doesn't have." I explained to the Warlock when he reached me. He genuinely seemed surprised by that since, from what Cole had told me, Warlocks are usually the ones to go out and search for books and such. "That is surprising and unexpected, why did you look for books?" The Warlock asked me. "It's because I love to read." I said simply to the Warlock. "I'm serious, why did you look for the books? Was it a Patrol mission or something?" The Warlock asked, apparently not believing me. It was at this moment Cole came out to say something. "No, he really does love books. He even had a Fallen Vandal scared because they had shot through the book he was reading." Cole said to the Warlock. At this the Warlock was surprised and believing me now. "I have never met a Titan who has cared about books as much as a Warlock before. How many books did you bring?" The Warlock asked me and Cole. "About 90 books in total since we went through a few bookstores while out there. I am keeping a few myself, so that will leave about 80 left that I'm giving to the library." I said making some mental calculations. "That would be more than enough. We haven't gotten that many books in one time in a while. How did you even know what books we didn't have?" The Warlock asked. "I had Cole here memorize what books we had so that I could grab any that the library didn't have." I explained to the Warlock.

"Well I thank you, by the way what is your name?" The Warlock asked. "Diamond, what is yours?" I said and asked the Warlock. "Bishop, nice to meet you Diamond." Bishop said to me. "Nice to meet you too Bishop." I said. "Well you are always welcome to the library, I am going to go give the good news to the other Warlocks." Bishop said as Cole finished transferring the books to Bishop's Ghost. "What good news? The books, or that a Titan interested in reading brought them?" I asked Bishop. "Both." He simply said heading towards a door in the back of the library. "Well I'm going to go. I just got a message from Holliday." I said as I was leaving. "Well see you later Diamond!" Bishop yelled as he reached the back of the library.

I reached the Hangar and headed to where Holliday was. "Hey there Diamond. I got a gift for ya." Amanda said as I approached her. "What is it?" I asked her when I got to her. "You know those two Fallen Tanks you brought us? Well the Speaker decided that since you brought them and killed the Devils' Kell you should be able to keep one for yourself. Brandon and his team vouched for you as well." Amanda said as she typed something on her datapad. "Wow." I said, not knowing what to say. "I did not expect that." I said after a few moments of neither of us saying anything. "Me neither, but you get a tank out of the deal, so it can't hurt to accept it." Amanda said. "That is true, but I'm going to have to find out where to store it." I said, noticing a problem of where it must go. "That is why I made it to where you can store it in you Ghost just like your ship." Amanda said to me. She then explained to me and Cole on how to dematerialize it into storage. After we said our goodbyes I headed to the Speakers Observation area.

When I reached the place, I headed towards the usual place you can find him. "Hey Speaker!" I said kinda loudly. The Speaker turned to me calmly, obviously having this done to him before. "Ah Diamond, it is good to see you. What did you need?" The Speaker asked. "I decided to swing on by to say thank you for letting me keep one of the tanks I brought." I said to the Speaker. "Well you are welcome. Is there anything else you need?" The Speaker asked. "No not really. But I'm going to head off to bed, I had a long day." I explained to him. I started heading out before I turned around to say something. "Good night Speaker." I said and turned back around to head out. "You too Diamond." The Speaker said as I left.

I arrived into my room and started putting the books I kept in the bookshelf. "Today was a rather interesting day." Cole said as he materialized in front of me. "Yes it was, I'm going to have to ask Zavala about the flames and the voice change that happened earlier today. But that can wait until the morning." I said as I laid down onto my bed in my armor. I then fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **Sup guys, Diamond here to finally end this chapter. It took me a while to write this, not because it was hard, but it was because of schoolwork, gaming, and general laziness that everyone has. I'm also sorry that the paragraphs I usually have are long but it's just how I write. I'm also very glad that people are taking an interest in my story and following it and stuff. This was a pretty big chapter, but I believe that there might be longer ones in the future for story missions that actually matter. I also hope that y'all have had a good day.**

 **Diamond signing out.**


	6. A Strange Transmission

**What's up guys Diamond here with another chapter. (By the way, I was supposed to release this like a week or two ago and I was busy. Sorry about releasing it late guys.) I don't know about you guys but in Warframe on the day I'm writing this, the Plains of Eidolon update comes out and I will be playing the shit out of it. I will be busy in Warframe for a while, but I will try to write this chapter when I'm either not killing Sentients or fishing. I might even do an alternate universe where I went into Warframe instead of Destiny. But the idea I have for it is from another fanfic made by someone else and I will ask them about using their idea, but I will make no promises on that idea. I might even make it to where I go into Warframe after Destiny and still have my strange Sunbreaker power. Oh, that reminds me, I hope you guys noticed that my Sunbreaker is different than a usual one since I didn't even find that Titan Sunbreaker group. It will be a power that will stay with my character in different universes, some other characters in this fanfic will also be in other fanfics of mine as well. I am extremely excited for that Warframe update though, so I will probably make this a short chapter. Anyway, on to the story.**

"Speaking" **  
"Ghost"  
Reading  
** _"Radio"  
Recording_ _ **  
Thinking**_

 **Diamond POV 1 Month Later**

It has been one month since my trip to my old house. I have been on missions and patrols since then, I even found the Hive on Earth since then. I went to the Moon as well and participated in some Crucible matches as well. I even got a sword from a package at the end of a match in Crucible. I managed to ask Lord Shaxx for some sword training, so I don't accidentally cut myself with my own sword. I got a strange frequency recently, but I couldn't translate it by myself, so I asked Bishop if he could help me and Cole translate the frequency. I was apparently right to ask Bishop because he tends to translate and decode frequencies from Fallen and coded messages from Hunters as well.

"Here's the message." Bishop said as he handed me a tablet. "You can download a copy from it and I'll keep a copy for the Vanguard to review. I believe they might want to see this." Bishop said as Cole finished copying it into his databases. "Thanks Bishop, I think I might listen to it right now actually." I said, basically asking Cole to play it on speaker. "Well if you are I want to listen to it as well." Bishop said to me. "Play it." I said to Cole. (Warning: Google Translate inbound) _"_ _Privetstvuyu, eto avtomaticheskoye soobshcheniye dlya zagadki. YA khochu vstretit'sya s vami po trebuyemym koordinatam."_ The message said. "Uhm… what does that mean?" Bishop asked. "I don't even know what that said." Bishop continued. "And I wonder who sent it?" Bishop finally asked.

"That was a message from the Warmind Rasputin." I said as I memorized Russian. I knew what he was asking me as well. "Enigma huh?" I wondered what he meant by that. "What? Do you know what that message said?" Bishop asked. "He wants to meet me. He also had some coordinates as well with the message." I explained. "Well I guess I will go and meet him." I said as I started walking out of the library. "Do you want me to get the Vanguard to send reinforcements with you?" Bishop asked. "Nah, I trust Rasputin to not backstab me if he wanted to meet me this bad." I said.

I eventually arrived at the Forgotten Shore and went to the coordinates that he provided for me. I went to the door that you would usually find on the strike for the Heavy Shank, and Cole entered the code for the door to open. I entered the cave to get to the underground compound to meet with Rasputin. Thankfully I did not need to do the stuff you usually would for the strike.

I eventually arrived into the compound to see a door open for me to go through. I did have my Khvostov out though, but I held it loosely so that I can seem calm, as though I was meeting an old friend in a warzone. I arrived into a room with a large glass wall on the other side of it that looked out into a testing area. "I guess this is where some generals and scientists came to show off experiments." I said as I looked at the monitors that were shut down and the empty couches.

" _Deystvitel'no, eto komnata dlya eksperimentov."_ Said Rasputin over the intercoms. "What did you need me for? Not to sound rude." I asked Rasputin. _"Vy neizvestny, chto nedavno poyavilos'. YA dolzhen byl prinyat' mery predostorozhnosti, chtoby ubedit'sya, chto vy ugroza ili net."_ The Warmind explained to me. "That makes sense. But I'm still wandering what I'm needed in here for?" I said and asked. _"YA schitayu, chto vy mozhete pomoch' mne razrabotat' i polevoye testovoye oruzhiye, kotoroye nakhodilos' v razrabotke do Velikogo krakha."_ The Warmind explained to me. "Oh, alright. I can do that." I said.

It was after that meeting that I went into his compound a lot to see what weapons he needed me to test. I even helped build some weapons myself as well. I did get the Sleeper Simulant early because of that though, which is awesome. I even helped with upgrading some defenses in the compound. I did make a new Auto Rifle called the Warmind's Deliverance **(I don't know)** which looks like an Auto Rifle version of the Sleeper Simulant. We even worked on my Spider Tank and made it to where it has a shorter charge time with the main tank cannon, the minigun now shoots explosive rounds, and instead of popping out Shanks it now makes and sends out Defense Drones that me and Rasputin developed.

He even upgraded my Khvostov to its Exotic version. I did have a debriefing with the Vanguard about what happened though. I didn't tell them why he was intrigued by me though, they didn't know about me being from another universe. Nor will I tell them, for all they know about me I'm just another awakened Guardian from the past. I might tell The Speaker though, he at least deserved to know if what I'm thinking is correct. I did talk to Bishop afterward to tell him how everything went. After that I went out on Patrol to see if I could do anything.

I headed towards the Forgotten Shore to see if there are any Patrol Beacons. When I arrived, I found a lone Vandal with a Shank next to him. What surprised me most about him was that his armor had bullet dents and slashes across them and two Arc Cutlasses on his side with a Shrapnel Launcher in his hands. He seemed to be meditating from what I could see, and deep in it if he didn't notice me walking up to him. His Shank looked at me though and beeped at the Vandal to warn him. I decided to put my weapon away as I walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes Lipses?" The Vandal asked. "I'm not Lipses but your Shank was going mental trying to get you out of your meditation." I said. The Vandal did jump at that and looked at me strangely with his Shrapnel Launcher in his hands. But he didn't point it at me. "What are you doing here and why didn't you attack me?" The Vandal asked, intrigued if I was to guess. "I figured I would go for a walk and take some missions while I was at it." I explained nonchalantly. "That doesn't answer the other part of my question." The Vandal said. "Well, you didn't attack me." I said to him. He did relax a little at that. "And who's to say I won't attack you right now?" The Vandal said. "Because you never aimed your gun at me and you are in a relaxed state." I answered. I was smiling at him through my helmet, and I could tell he was doing something of the same thing. "I'm Diamond by the way." I said. "I'm Rahndel." Said the now newly named Rahndel. "And this is Lipses." Said Shank came up with its name mentioned. "Nice to meet you two." I said. I talked with Rahndel for a while before I left to head back to the Tower to get some rest. I fell asleep again in my armor at that.

 **Hey guys Diamond here. Sorry for most likely butchering Russian there, I don't know it, so I used Google Translate to use it. This is finished two days after Plains of Eidolon's release on console, which is when started on this chapter, and I love it. I will try to make a possible Destiny Warframe crossover in the future, but like I said that's in the future. But I'm also sorry for the short chapter and all the time skips in it but I was absorbed by Warframe and was enjoying it too much. After this story though I will be doing a Destiny/Dark Souls/Warframe story. The reasons? One: I like a challenge that will come with it, two: I will be introducing a friend that will join me in my adventures in that story, and three: Just because I want to. So, expect some undead hijinks in the future story. I might skip a lot more stuff so that this story won't go on for like a thousand chapters and I will try to make a timeline for you guys to know how far I'm in, like pre-Dark Below and that stuff. I really am sorry though that I didn't upload this when I had it done, but I at least I gave y'all an update of a future story I will do.**

 **That's all, Diamond out.**


	7. The Missing, The Shadow, and The Temple

**Sup guys, Diamond here. Sorry that this took so long to get out. I will definitely do a Destiny/Dark Souls story with a friend of mine. What we will be in Dark Souls is a Black Knight and a Silver Knight. My friend will be the Black Knight using the Black Knight's Greataxe, Black Knight Shield, a Black Knight's Greatsword, and a DragonSlayer's Greataxe. And I will be the Silver Knight wielding a Lothric Knight's Sword, a Silver Knight's Shield, a DragonSlayer Greatbow with unlimited DragonSlayer Arrows (because we all know those a-holes have an unlimited amount and are pricks in Anor Londo), a Black Knight's GreatSword (because I use it sometimes), and a DragonSlayer Greataxe. And a note to Akana, no I will not be doing Destiny 2's story in this story, but I'm thinking of something in the future with the Destiny 2 story. On to the story.**

 **And we also have 16 Followers for this story. I am honestly surprised and glad that there are people who like this story. It may not be a lot to a lot of people, but it is quite a bit to me. So I have to say thanks to everyone who reads the story and follows it.**

"Speaking" **  
"Ghost"  
Reading  
** _"Radio"  
Recording_ _ **  
Thinking**_

 **Pre-Dark Below**

 **Diamond POV**

It has been two months since I met Rahndel and started on R&D with the Warmind Rasputin. I have also been doing patrols to keep busy. But I noticed something that was at the Gunsmith.

"Hey Banshee, what is that?" I asked Banshee-44 as I saw the MIDA Mini-Tool. "Oh this, this is the MIDA Mini-Tool. It should go well with your 'Multi-Tool" Banshee told me. _**Well then, didn't expect to find that here.**_ "If you want it you can have it." Banshee said as he saw me eyeing it. "Really, I can just have it?" I asked, not believing Banshee. "Yes, you can." Banshee told me.

That was all it took for me to pick it up and shift it around in my hands. "Thanks Banshee." I said to him. "I might try it out a little bit at the shooting range." I said as I started heading towards an elevator. "All right, you have a good day Diamond." Banshee said to me.

I was heading to the firing range when Cole received a transmission. "Hey, Diamond. I got a transmission from the Speaker." Cole said to me. He then went into extended form to play the message. _"Diamond, I have a mission for you and Cole. A Guardian has gone dark recently on a patrol of the Moon's surface. He has recently found a Hive Temple dedicated to one of their gods. He was about to open the temple when his Ghost went silent. The Vanguard wants to send a full fireteam there, but I got a feeling from the Traveler to send you instead. So please report what you find when you get there."_ The message ended with some coordinates on the Moon.

"Hey Diamond…" Cole started as he looked at me. "You know I share memories with you right?" Cole asked me. "Yeah, I know." I answered. "Do you think…" Cole started. "Yeah, I know it is." I said, knowing exactly what mission we are about to go on. "Hopefully it will be different then what it should be." Cole said hopefully. "I don't think it will Cole." I said.

 **Time Skip To The Moon!**

We arrived at the moon and went to the coordinates that were provided. When I arrived at the pathway to the Temple of Crota I stopped near the lip of the pathway. "Well, here goes nothing." I said as I started to go out of the pathway towards the Temple. When I started going up the steps me and Cole saw a dead Guardian there in front of a locked gate. "He is dead, I can't sense the Light within him either. Where is his Ghost?" Cole asked. "We both know the answer to that Cole." I answered to Cole.

Just to see if this was just like the actual game I looked over my shoulder. I then saw **her** , the Exo. It was then that the locks disappeared from the gate, to which I looked away from her and back to see her gone. "Did you see her?" Cole asked right next to me looking to where she was. "Wait hang on, I'm getting a message… It's for… us?" Cole asked weirdly. "I believe we know who it is from." I said to Cole.

 **One Communication Later Because I'm Lazy**

The Gate had opened as soon as she finished. "Guess we need to finish up here on the Moon before we go to Venus." I said to Cole. "Yes, I hope we will be able to survive the horde of Thralls to even get that far." Cole said. "Same here." I said as well. It was then that an army of Thralls and Acolytes charged out of the doorway in a way similar to knights of old, with Thralls up front and the Acolytes in back acting like archers.

"Well then, that's a new strategy." Cole said while I had my Khvostov aimed at the first Thrall I saw and laid a hail of bullets into the army in front of me. The Thralls went down easily enough, but the Acolytes were harder to reach due to the Khvostov's lack of range with it being an Auto Rifle. I did get all of the Thralls, but there were still the Acolytes there shooting and witling down the rock I was behind, with a Boomer Knight joining them in destroying the rock I was behind.

"Well, this escalated quickly." I simply said as I got a lucky headshot on one of the Acolytes. There were still more, but I was starting to thin out the horde. "Yes, yes it did." Cole agreed. "Hey Cole, do you remember that Rocket Launcher I had?" I asked. "Yes…" Cole said slowly. I'm guessing he saw the grin that's underneath my helmet, because he immediately responded. "Oh no, we haven't even tested it yet!" Cole exclaimed. "Only one way to truly test it Cole." I said as he started materializing the Rocket Launcher me and Rasputin created. "Hey! Hive bastards!" I yelled from behind the rock. "Meet the Balefire Syndicate!" I yelled, pulling out a Rocket Launcher that looks like a Sleeper Simulant Rocket Launcher.

If I saw anything of expression on their faces, it was most likely fear due to my mad cackle when I started firing the rocket at the group. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the Acolytes and Knight. I slowly entered the temple and saw where the Ghost was held by a Wizard. We hid behind the first railing cover we could to not get spotted.

"Alright, time to get that Ghost away from them." I said to my Ghost. I then got my Patience and Time and aimed at the Wizard. The next second I could feel the stealth field cover my body as I lined up my shot, I then fired the sniper rifle. The Wizard died the second the sniper round hit her head. I then ran forward with an Auto Rifle in hand and started firing on the Acolytes coming into the room. After everything was killed I then picked up the dead Ghost to bring back to the Tower. "Alright, lets head home!" I exclaimed as we left the Temple.

 **The Travel to the Tower**

We delivered the dead Ghost to The Speaker and left for our room afterwards. "Another day, another mission." I said tiredly to Cole. "Yep, and now we get to rest for now." Cole said to me as I crashed on my bed.

 **Sup guys, Diamond here. I am sorry again for not sticking with a schedule, I do have college classes after all. But I have been trying to write this chapter as much as I could. I will also try to write other chapters as much as I can. Anyway, I will be writing a Destiny/Dark Souls fanfic because I love both of those games a lot. I might even do a Dark Souls/Pokémon fic after the Destiny crossover because I will be playing Pokemon Ultra Sun soon, I will most likely do it in a darker version of the Pokemon mystery dungeon with some randomized moves that would match me and my friend. (Be warned some will be legendary moves that will match from the Destiny/Dark Souls fanfic) Anyway, that will be all.**

 **Diamond signing out.**


	8. A New Profession, A New Perspective

**What's up guys, Diamond here. Here is another chapter for the story. I will be doing quite a few time skips in the story because I don't want to right a really long one thousand chapter story, I have an erratic schedule as it is. Anyway, I will try to write as much as I can. I'm thinking of the future stories and how everything will go. I'm glad you guys like the story though. And I'm sorry for the unexpected hiatus, I have been quite busy. I am glad to say that I'm back and I'm going to continue this fic. And I'm glad that everyone is still following and liking it. With some more stuff at the end of the chapter.**

"Speaking" **  
"Ghost"  
Reading  
** _"Radio"  
Recording_ _ **  
Thinking**_

 **Pre-Dark Below**

 **Diamond POV**

I was heading to the shooting range the morning after my mission. I felt like I could have used the Khvostov a bit more efficiently when fighting those Acolyte's during the mission. It was early in the morning and I wanted to try out an idea I had. "Hey Cole, I just had an ideal." I simply stated as Cole appeared in front of me. **"I know, and I actually agree with it. Since we aren't in the video game you know, it could increase our fighting proficiency."** Cole said actually agreeing with me on my idea.

"Sweet, let's try it as soon as we get into the shooting range." I said. We entered the 'range and I proceeded to make all the adjustments to my gear. I held my lovely Khvostov in my hands, Thunder Lord on the left side of my back, with the Black Spindle on the right side of my back. I looked to my right thigh and saw the Havoc Pigeon there in its own holster. "Sweet it worked!" I exclaimed happily. My idea was that if I could have a Primary able to be holstered on the left side of my stomach, and my Secondary and Heavy on my back, then I could put a Sidearm or Hand Cannon on my thigh like I did with the Havoc Pigeon.

" **Wow, I actually didn't think that would work."** My Ghost said as he appeared and looked at the pistol holster and my other guns. "Of course it worked, but I was skeptical as well." I stated to Cole while holstering my Khvostov and pulling out Havoc Pigeon. I had proceeded to do target practice for a few hours while quickly switching to each of my guns and using the dummy rounds for them.

 **Later**

I was heading to the Courtyard of the Tower when Cole had received a message from Cayde. **"Hey Diamond, I just got a message from Cayde-6 saying he wants to see you. He says it's important."** Cole said to me as I entered the Courtyard. "Alright, tell him I'm coming to meet him now." I told Cole as I made a b-line towards the Vanguard Hall.

I saw Cayde motioning for me as soon as I entered. "Sup Cayde." I said to the Exo. "Hey Diamond, listen I need you to check on something in the Cosmodrome for me." Cayde said in a hushed voice so that Zavala and Ikora didn't hear him. "What'd you need?" I asked, genuinely surprised that he is being serious about this. "It may not look like it, but Hunters have another job other than scouting and pathfinding. And I don't just give these missions to anyone. But select few Hunters also are ordered to find and exterminate Guardians who have either abandoned the Light or who have been killing other Guardians. I oversee these missions because not many Hunters know about it." Cayde explained to me. "I'm guessing that you want me to do one of these missions for you?" I asked, trying to figure out why he was telling me this and why he was trusting me this much as to give this information. "Yes, I do. And I'm telling you this because with your luck, you will most likely have to come into contact with one of these _monsters_." Cayde said while putting emphasis on monster. "Why did you call them monsters like that?" I asked, truly wondering why he did. "Because they will kill any Guardians that come across them by using the Red Death. And everyone knows what happens with those guns, it's almost like a trademark for them." Cayde said in disgust.

"But why would you need me? I'm not a Hunter." I said simply. "Because I saw how you handled certain scenarios and how you could topple them. As well as a note of approval of your sniper skills from one of _my_ best Hunters. And he is not easily impressed mind you." Cayde said with pride. "Heh, thanks Cayde. I can try the mission out to see if I am up for it." I said, unsure if I could kill another Guardian outside of controlled environments, like the Crucible, and extinguish their Light. "I know you are, because bastards like them won't hesitate to eliminate anything to take what they want, Guardians included." Cayde said while sensing my inner argument. "Alright, I'll try it out." I said, surer of myself now. "Good, because your first mission from me is tomorrow, I will also have one of my Extinguishers to watch over your mission." Cayde said to me while he started typing on his computer. "'Extinguishers'?" I asked trying to figure out what that was. I never heard of them from the game nor did I really hear about Guardians leaving the Light, it was only hinted at. "Yeah that's what they are called. Because they Extinguish a Guardians' Light." Cayde said to me. "What you are about to be after this mission too." Cayde added right before I could respond.

"Ok then, I'll go prepare then." I say as I make to leave the Hall. "Don't tell anyone about what I told you either. I don't want rumors spreading around about them. I'll even provide you some Hunter training for stuff like this." Cayde said to me. "Wait, Hunter training?" I asked Cayde, surprised he would provide that to me. "Yeah, you may be a Titan, but you have the skills of a Hunter as well, maybe even a bit of Warlock in there too, but don't tell Ikora I said that. It would go to her head that I agreed with her on that." Cayde said while adding a joke to the serious mood. "Alright, I can try it out too. I will most likely need it in the future." I said while mulling over what Cayde said near the end. "Ok then, I don't need anything else. But the Hunter who will be watching over you is an Exo named Reynard. Don't try to beat him in a shooting contest by the way. Bastard always learns how to make your shots miss if he can help it." Cayde said the last part more to himself than to me, but I heard it anyway. "Alright then, I'm thinking about adding something to my ship before I go out and do some investigating on Venus." I said to Cayde as I'm heading out of the Hall.

I headed to the docks after my talk with Cayde to look for Amanda. There is something special I want her to add to my ship that will save me from going to the Tower just to do this certain thing. I arrived at her usual workstation to see that she was in the middle of a call with another Guardian. "No, I do not have the upgraded guns for your ship. No, the people in Suros said it won't be done for another few days, so you are going to have to hang in there until it is finished. Goodbye." Amanda said, finishing her call with whoever was on the line and started rubbing her temples at a probable headache that she was getting. "Wow, remind me to buy you a drink later. You look like you need it." I said, making her jump in surprise. "Oh Diamond, I didn't see you there." Amanda said as she sat down. "I might even hold you to that too." Amanda said as I sat down next to her. "Well from that call I can tell you need it." I told her. "Well thanks for worrying about me. Anyway, what did you need?" She asked me. "I always worry about friends, and I was going to ask if you could install a Vault in my ship." I told her, explaining why I needed it as well. "That is a big order Diamond, not many Guardians will do that. Mainly Hunters from my records." Amanda said as she was looking at her datapad. "I know. But I have a feeling that I will need it in the future." I said simply. She seemed to mull it over a bit before she nodded her head. "Alright I'll do it. But you owe me that drink Diamond." Amanda said to me. "Ok, thank you. And I will definitely get you that drink Amanda." I said to her as we shook hands. I then turned and left the Hangar.

 **Amanda Holliday's POV**

I watched as Diamond walked out of the Hangar. He is a good kid, he even comes to check up on me and makes sure I'm ok. It's funny but I actually see the guy as a little brother, one who tries to make everyone happy. I never told him this, but he won't need to know for a while. To me, the guy is just a big teddy bear, tries to look tough on the outside but is kindhearted on the inside. I don't know why but I feel like something major will happen in the future, and that he will be at the center of it. But I can't let that keep me down. I have work to do.

 _*Ring ring*_ and there's that work calling me. I hope the modifications come in soon for his ship.

 **Commander Zavala POV**

I was in the Hall with the other Vanguards, just going through the usual reports and paperwork. When something interesting came up, it was a request from Amanda Holliday. It was to install a Vault in a Guardian's ship, I immediately became curious as to who would need a Vault in their ship. And I was surprised that it was Diamond, the only Sunbreaker Titan in the Tower. Of course, I was surprised at first that a newly resurrected Titan wasn't a Striker or Defender, but a Sunbreaker and seemed to have a natural affinity for fire as well. Though, he proved his worth time and again, he even got a recommendation from the fireteam Zulu 14, a very skilled fireteam. The Titan keeps surprising me, even Cayde and Ikora were impressed with him. Though I am still annoyed at the prank Diamond and Cayde pulled when he first joined, mainly at the fact that the "modifications" didn't go straight through to me. But, Ikora talked me down from getting angry at them for long. But what I'm interested in is what Cayde told me and Ikora earlier, that he recruited Diamond, a Titan, into the Extinguishers and got him to accept Hunter training as well. Ikora made it a point to ask him if he would accept Warlock training as well. What surprised me most is the reason for why she wanted him to have that training. "He is educated at a Warlock's level as well as even collecting books for the Tower's library. He even collected 80 books in one trip." I honestly wonder what will happen to the Titan, because we never had a Guardian who had training in all three classes, and we don't have one because we could never agree on a candidate until now. And currently he should be meeting up with the Extinguisher Reynard. I wonder how his mission would go, and I also have to deal with the worry of a Guardian so young and new to the Light going up against one who has turned his back on the Light and hunts those they fought alongside with.

 **Diamond POV**

I had just gotten to the area of where I am to meet with Reynard. It was actually a bar in the city called 'The Broken Keg'. I entered the bar wearing a black trench coat with red highlights, black cargo pants, black combat boots, and black armored gloves. I looked around until I found a Exo sitting by himself drinking some liquor. What also gave him away was a sniper rifle on his back as well. I walked over to him and sat down across from him. "Are you Reynard?" I asked the Exo. "Yeah, and you are?" Reynard asked. "I'm Diamond, I was supposed to meet you." I said to him. "Then I'm glad you're here. I'm sending a gun that is standard issue to all Extinguishers to your Ghost. As well here is my Ghost Zenith." Raymond said as a black and gold Ghost appeared over his shoulder. "Greetings." Said Zenith in a female voice. "Nice to meet you too Zenith. And here's my Ghost Cole." I said to which Cole appeared over my shoulder. "Greetings Reynard, greetings Zenith, it is nice to meet you both." Cole said as politely as he could. Both Reynard and Zenith said their greetings to Cole.

"Alright I got the…" Cole trailed off at what we received. "What did we get Cole?" I asked to my friend. "The White Witch." Cole said in utter disbelief. I then looked at Reynard and said, "You're kidding me, right?" To which he responded with. "You know the gun?" "Yeah, somewhat but not a lot. But I know it's just like the Red Death." I explained to him. "Well, you are right in that regard, but the gun is mainly used by Extinguishers. So how you know of it kinda speaks of either your resourcefulness or your knowledge of things you shouldn't know about. Either way it doesn't matter, not with the guy you're about to hunt down." He said to me as he pulled out a strange Wanted poster.

 **Wanted Dead  
William Morgan  
Race: Human  
Class: Warlock  
Reward: 9,000 Glimmer**

It also showed a heavily scarred face with one scar making his face into an eternal grin. Not only that but he looked to be in his mid-fifties, bald, and uses a fusion rifle and a machine gun. So, he will be covered in quite a good amount of range, which if I get the jump on him it won't matter anyway. "When do we head out?" I asked Reynard as soon as our Ghost's disappeared. "We leave now. Do you have all the supplies you need?" Reynard asked me. "Yeah, just need my ship and I'm good to go." I said to him. "No need, we'll be taking mine. He will be near a strange signal we picked up just today. Our second objective this mission is to check out this energy signal." Reynard explained to me. "Alright, makes sense." I simply said to him.

 **Skip to the Cosmodrome near Cayde's stash in the Taken King DLC**

We ended up near one of the ships that were supposed to evacuate civilians off-planet but never launched. While I was following Reynard, I was having a mental conversation with Cole. **"You don't think it's SIVA, do you?"** Cole asked me. _**No, I don't think it is, we're way too early for it. Plus, we haven't even done The Dark Below yet, or faced the Darkness in the gardens yet.**_ I answered Cole mentally. **"You're right, but do we need to visit the Queen and her brother. Her brother seems like a major dick though."** Cole said which in turn made me laugh a bit. "What's so funny?" Reynard quickly asked. "Nothing, just Cole said something funny that I never would have believed he said." I answered, hoping that that was enough. But he simply asked what it was I found funny. "Well, he found a memory of mine and commented on how the guy that was there was a dick." I said to Reynard. "Yeah, that is not something you would expect a Ghost to say." Reynard said while chuckling. _**At least I wasn't lying to him. Just veiled the truth with another way to describe our conversation.**_ I mentally thought to Cole. **"Are you sure that you're a Titan and not just a heavily armored Warlock?"** Cole asked rather surprised by my comment. _**Yes, I'm sure. After all, I don't even know how I would survive as a Warlock.**_ I thought to Cole.

 **One walk to a different ship then Cayde's stash later**

"We're here. You are the one that is going to take him out, don't try to kill him with any regular gun that is not the Red Death or White Witch, if you do so he will just come back to life and kill you. And remember, use the White Witch to finish him off." Reynard instructed me. "Don't worry Reynard, I already figured out a plan." I said as I brought out the Black Spindle. "How do you have that gun?" Reynard asked me with a hint of worry in his voice. "It was in my Vault when I got to the Tower." I answered him as I looked for William. I later spotted him in a standoff with a House of Devils Captain and they both looked worn out. "Found him with a Fallen Captain as well." I said to Reynard as I looked down my scope aiming for a certain part of his body that would make it hard for him to escape. "Are they working together?" Reynard asked me. "No, there are Fallen corpses everywhere and they are both worn out and circling each other." I said waiting to get a good look on the Captain. When I waited long enough I noticed it was the clumsy Captain from my first day of being resurrected. And how do I know this you ask, it's because his armor still has the full-armor indention from the pillar he ran into. "Well I'll be…" I said trailing off. "What is it?" Reynard asked. "That Captain is one I watched run headfirst into a pillar on my first day resurrected." I said chuckling a little bit at the memory. "Really?" Reynard asked in disbelief. "Yep, it's also not the craziest thing I've seen." I said as I lined up my shot on William.

 **Aksis House of Devils Captain POV (yes THAT Aksis)**

I was growing weary from my fight with this accursed Guardian. Just looking at him sickens me, but I must if I am to survive against him. But as soon as I was about to make another strike against him I heard a large _*crack*_ sound and watched the Guardian in front of me fall to the ground holding his crotch area while screaming in pain. I simply took this as a sign to get away and live for another day. Though I can probably take control of my House if my theory on the laboratory is correct. _**Soon not only the House of Devils, but everything will be mine.**_ I thought to myself as I ran away from the area to check up on my wounds.

 **Diamond POV**

"Heugh…" Reynard moaned as he brought out his sniper rifle and saw where my shot landed. "Did you HAVE to shoot him in the testicles?" Reynard half asked half moaned from just watching my sniper round do its work. "Yes, because he can't escape while in the fetal position." I explained to Reynard as I made my way to William. All the while also feeling the ghosting pain of what I did to this man. I walked up to him with the White Witch in my hands. "Now then, how are you enjoying the ground there William?" I asked in a condescending manner. "Go…to…hell…" He managed to groan out at me. "Please, the Devil filed a restraining order against me, so that's out of the question." I said as I brought the barrel of the gun to his head. "So…you're just gonna…snuff out my Light like that?" William half groaned half asked. "Hmmm…yep!" I said as I pulled the trigger, shooting five rounds into his head. I wanted to make sure he was dead after all. I then went to where Reynard was watching the whole thing. "So, how did I do?" I asked him. "Firstly, are you a Warlock in disguise because that worked perfectly. And secondly, you passed." Reynard said while giving me a strange look. "Okay, why does everyone keep asking me that? And I'm glad I passed." I said the first part out loud to no one in particular. "Yeah, let's go home. I feel like I'm going to need some ice later," Reynard said as we made our way back to his ship. But one thing on my mind is that that Captain from before was here and I have yet to know his name. I'll figure it out later, because right now I feel like I could fall asleep walking.

 **Time skip to after a debriefing and me being made an Extinguisher**

Well I am finally back in my dorm room and I just head straight for my room, not worrying about dinner. Then I remembered that tomorrow I have to head to Venus and meet with her about the Black Garden. Well at least I can do more of the story.

 **Hey guys, Diamond here to say that I'm sorry for the hiatus that was unforeseen. But I'm back and I'm glad that people are enjoying my story. The reason for my hiatus is life, college, and video games. But I will try to make as many chapters as I can, though I can't promise to keep a schedule, it's not something I can do right now. Now from a previous topic in my other chapters is me including guns from Destiny 2, which I still will. Though only if they make sense to the story. I am also making some background story for Aksis as you can tell, after all who knew that the clumsy Captain from day one would become Aksis the Machine God. Funny part is I never even thought of it until now when I wrote it. But as you all can tell I am adding my own lore into the story for whatever can happen in this story. But I am also gonna say that I don't actually know what to write after this because my mind keeps coming up with new ideas for things. So yeah that is all the time I have since it's 12:13 AM for me and I have class tomorrow. Anyway, all the Guardians out there stay safe, and may the Traveler guide you.**

 **Diamond signing out.**


	9. A Day Off, And New Friends

**Hey guys Diamond here, I'm finally going to try to get back to writing this monster of a story, but first I will answer/something the reviews. Just so you know it's 3:29 in the morning right now for me, but I don't care. On to the Reviews (I will be trying to do this from now on).**

 **RebelVale23: I'm glad you like the story dude, and I'm glad you were able to laugh at the funny scenes I made.**

 **akana45: I will not add Destiny 2's story in this since this will only cover Destiny 1, and I'm glad you were able to get the little Randal the Vandal joke I put in.**

 **captain Orion Zete: I agree that the Khvostov is one of the greatest exotics and that it's up there with Necrochasm.**

 **KnightsKing: Not entirely sure how to right this but thank you for telling me when I couldn't look it up myself. Really thank you.**

 **Philk93: I'm glad you like my story dude and I hope that you continue to enjoy it even with my erratic uploading. And thank you once again dude for giving me the name for my Ghost. Doubt I honestly would have thought of it as soon as you did in the first story.**

 **That is all I have for the reviews, and I will be doing this as well for my Dead Space story when it gets reviews. I'm also going to put in line breaks from now on. Other than that, on with the show!**

 **{Line Break}**

"Speaking"  
 **"Ghost"  
Reading**  
 _"Radio"  
Recording_  
 _ **Thinking**_

 **{Line Break}**

 **Diamond POV The Tower  
Pre-Dark Below**

I woke up early in the morning the next day very hungry. "Crap, should've had dinner before going to bed." I said to myself as I got out of bed. I quickly took off my armor to take a short shower and then have breakfast. I then went to the shooting range to practice for an hour before I head out. I've gotten to know some of the Hunters at the range and they have gotten used to me being up early. Though I can tell the way my gear was set up was catching their attention. "What?" I ask as I look at a group of Hunters looking at me. "Why do you have your gear like that?" One of them asked me. "Well I have it this way for convenience. I can magnetically attach my rifle to my left front side and reach for either a sidearm or hand cannon, or reach to my right or left back side for my other weapons." I explain to them as I showed them how I did it. "I never thought of that before…" One of the Hunters said as they thought over what I just showed them.

After an hour of practicing my aim I went over to Banshee's stand to see what he had for sale today. "Ah, Diamond. Good to see you, I heard about your new style of weapon handling from some passing Hunters. It fits you." Banshee said to me as I walked up to him. "Well, I do have to be prepared." Was all I said, getting a chuckle out of Banshee, before I looked at what he had for sale today. None of the guns looked like much, except for a certain weapon that caught my interest. "Banshee, is that a Compound Bow?" I ask Banshee as I looked at it. "Yeah, received it earlier this week. Nobody really wants it though, so I just have it ready in case somebody does." Banshee said in a knowing way. "How much. You already know I want it." I said to Banshee, causing him to laugh. He knows that I would pick something that other Guardians would deem impractical, and make it work amazingly. "500 Glimmer." Is all Banshee said before I handed him the Glimmer. "You know Diamond, you are the main Guardian who visits my stall and actually buys things most of the time." Banshee said to me as I picked up the bow. "Well, that's because there's usually something I want or will find interesting here." I say to Banshee as Cole dematerialized the bow. Banshee just chuckled at that and shook his head as I walked off towards the Hangar.

As I walked into the Hangar there was barely anybody there except for the Frames that worked around the hangar as either maintenance or cleaning bots. I walked over to where Amanda is and see her not there. I then go onto the main floor of the hangar to find Amanda only to see her working on my ship. "Hey Amanda. What's going on?" I ask her as I walk up to her, causing her to jump in surprise. "AH! Diamond, don't do that to me!" Amanda yelled as she punched me in the arm. "Sorry, I just wanted to see what's going on with my ship." I say, apologizing to her. "Well, Zavala approved of you having a Vault installed on your ship as well as having Cole upgraded to where he could access it remotely." Amanda said as she pointed to my ship. "Wait you said I would be upgraded to be able to remotely use the Vault on Diamond's ship?" Cole asked as he materialized. "Yep, he figured you might need it." Was all Amanda said before holding out a little cylinder to Cole. "Well, that definitely will come in handy." I say as Cole dematerialized the cylinder that will be used to upgrade him. "How long until the upgrade is complete?" I asked Amanda as we started walking back to her desk. "It won't be done until after lunch actually, and the Vanguard wants you to have a day off as well. You have been going out on a lot of patrols out into the Cosmodrome and everything, you need some time off." Amanda said with a little bit of worry in her voice. "Alright I will, but I have to get right back to it tomorrow though, otherwise I will just help you out around here until then. As well check out Venus while I'm at it." I say to Amanda, hoping to at least get something to do. "Well any help around here sure is appreciated. Come on, you can help me carry things, and then you can got to Venus." Amanda said to me immediately putting me to work carrying crates.

 **{A Few Hours Later}**

It eventually came to lunch time around the Tower as everyone went to either eat or continue working. "Hey Diamond, it's lunch time!" Amanda yelled to me as I put down a crate. "Alright I'm coming!" I yell back as I wiped my hands on my jumpsuit. Earlier in the day Amanda found me a black work jumpsuit that fit me, and I have worn it since then. I then went and washed my hands in a restroom and joined Amanda in walking to a side cafeteria that those who work in the Tower usually eat at. I then grabbed a tray and grabbed some food which consisted of meatloaf, barbeque chips, and water. I then sat next to Amanda as I started eating and having conversations with other people who live and work in the Tower.

 **{Cosmodrome at the Same Time}**

 **Aksis POV**

Me and a small group of Vandals were looking around for an underground laboratory that held a substance called 'SIVA', a substance that I hope can replace Ether and upgrade our gear to give us an edge over those accursed Guardians and other Houses. The reports of scientists from what the humans called the 'Golden Age' had old maps to SIVA testing sights. "When will we get there, or how do you even know what we are looking for?" A Vandal asked as I looked over a map. "Because I learned enough 'English' to be able to read reports from Human scientists in their Golden Age." I said to the Vandal as I continued looking at the map. I'm glad that I was able to convince the others that this research is what the House of Devils needs to rise back to glory after the death of our Archon. I then start to search in another building when I noticed something strange in the room, one of the monitors was still powered. Aksis hummed as he started looking through the files of the computer terminal. I am glad I learned the human language enough to read what these terminals held, otherwise I wouldn't have known about SIVA or what it could do. This has to be either extremely good luck, or it is a sign to keep doing what I'm doing. As I finished reading what this terminal held I gave the order for us to head to where the terminal pointed us to, I started thinking about that Guardian that I tried to kill but ran into a pillar instead due to the faulty optics of my goggles. For some reason I felt something in him, something that made me both scared and excited. I was destined to meet him, I know it. But for what reason, I have no clue. Nor does it matter, he will perish with the others and we will take the Traveler. That is for certain.

 **{Back at the Tower After Lunch}**

 **Diamond POV**

As everyone finished lunch we all went back to work, though I was checking out all the upgrades my ship received. I say upgrades because more than a Vault was installed on my ship. My ship was bigger than before and had more space to actually live in it, at least for a little while. When I got out I noticed that the upgrades were done being installed, to which I decided it would be good for me to leave before it becomes too late in the day. I then told Amanda that I was heading out and to thank her for all the upgrades to my ship. I then entered it and started to take off towards Venus.

I later arrived at Venus in an hour, thankfully, and started making my way down as Cole was telling me about the learning institutions like the Ishtar Academy. After I made it down to the surface I started making my way towards an outpost that should hold a grid link for sparrows. We did pass a House of Winter patrol that was wary of me at first, but I told them a passphrase that Rahndel taught me that showed I was a friend and would not try to kill them. Rahndel also taught me how to speak the Fallen's language to easily understand them and hold a conversation if met with friendlies. They lowered their weapons and asked me in their tongue how I knew that passphrase, to which I answered in their language that a personal friend who was a Fallen had taught me their language. They were pleased that I knew their language and that I would not hurt them. I then asked them for directions to the outpost with the vehicle link, to which they gave me directions as well as warned the other House of Winter patrols that a friendly Guardian is walking around and to not shoot me. They then gave me a House of Winter banner to wear as a cloak so as to not get confused with a random Guardian. I removed my Taikonaut helmet showing the Fallen patrol my facial features before tying the banner as a cloak with a hood while still wearing my armor. I then wished them luck on their patrol in the Fallen language and went on my way. I did arrive at the outpost where another patrol was at, but they merely glanced at me with curiosity in their glowing eyes. I then let Cole do his thing while I looked around for any enemies that might jump us. The patrol also decided to do the same as me and helped secure the area.

After a minute of nothing and Cole trying to reroute power at the outpost to the vehicle link, I saw strange thundery cloud fogs start appearing up. I knew what this cloud was as I aimed at it, with the patrol doing the same as me. Before the Vex appeared though I told them to shoot at the milky substance in the center of their bodies and that that is their weakpoint in their language. They didn't question it as the large cloud then dispersed ten Vex Goblins to fight us, but they were quickly destroyed due to me and the patrol of Fallen shooting right at their radiolaria tanks. When they were disposed of the vehicle link became active and I left the patrol at their outpost wishing them luck. "You know what Cole? I never expected the Fallen House of Winter to have been nice to me so far." I stated to my Ghost as he was hovering above my shoulder. "Well you did tell them you were a friend and that you did not wish to attack them, otherwise you probably would be fighting them nonstop." Cole answered back to me as we passed another patrol outside of the Ishtar Academy. "True I did do that, but I'm also happy that I don't have another Fallen House to worry about." I said as we entered and headed to where we meet the mysterious Exo.

We were then ambushed by waves of Vex when we entered the library, to which I destroyed them all. I had bent down next to a Vex Goblin for Cole to scan and the Exo to show up. "Well fought." I heard a synthetic woman's voice say. "You're here." I simply state as I turn around to see her. "We haven't got much time." She said as she climbed down some stairs to us. "Who are you, and why have you been watching us?" Cole asked right beside me. I decided to be gentlemanly and lowered the hood of my cloak, so she could see my face. "I don't even have time to explain why I don't have time to explain. I will, I will, I know." She finished while looking to the side. "Will what?" Cole asked, trying to figure out what she's talking about. "I wasn't talking to you, Little Light." She said towards Cole, causing me to snicker a little bit. "I'm a Ghost actually." Cole said with sass in full swing in his voice, causing me to chuckle a little bit. "Many Guardians fell, strong ones. But you made it here. Yes, I'm listening, they are here with me." She said while getting closer to me. "Who's she talking to?" Cole asked as he floated near her. "Understood." She then said, starting to push Cole away from her. "You need my help Guardian." She said starting to get even closer to me. "Is that why you brought us here?" Cole asked as soon as I opened my mouth, meanwhile I gave him a dirty look. " _They_ brought us here. The Vex, an evil so dark it despises other evil." She said while walking towards a still active Vex. "You're not a Guardian." Cole said, finally figuring out that she wasn't. "No, I was not forged in Light. But I believe where our paths cross, ground could break" She said while stomping on the midsection of the Vex, with it giving one last cry. She then turned to us. "Have you heard of the Black Garden?" She asked us. "We've heard of the legends." Cole said to her, now completely wary of her now. "The greatest threat to us all lies there. Where these machines are born." She said to us while looking at other dead Vex. "Find the Black Garden, rip out its heart, only then will your Traveler begin to heal." She said to us, with me nodding my head knowing the truth. "Can you give me the location of the Reef?" I asked her, going a bit away from what was originally said in the games cutscene. She looked surprised at my question, then looked solemn. "My path is my own, but the Awoken can help. They are wavering between the Light and the Dark, a side should always be taken Little Light and Winter Guardian." She said while looking at the two of us. "Even if it's the wrong side." She then received another communication after she said that. "Too late I'm returning, how many?" She said to the other person on her comm. "Kill the engines and don't let them find you." She said as she drew her rifle and I think teleported. "So, how do we find the Awoken." I say to Cole. "They live all the way at the edge of the Darkness, the last place the Light touches." Cole said while going to the crushed Vex. "Can't we just stay here, with the murderous robots." Cole asked in all seriousness. "No, Little Light." I said with a full-on smile on my face. "Don't do that." Cole said while lowering one of his top pieces to simulate him having a frown.

After laughing a little bit we decided to leave the academy and possibly head back to the Tower to get some rest. As we left the building a Fallen patrol waved me over. I then walked to them to see what is wrong. "Guardian, you are to be escorted to our Kell for your visit." The Captain in charge of the patrol said to me in English if a bit slurred. "I will follow you then." I said in their native language, which I could tell surprised the Captain. We then walked for a little while until we made it to where the caves that leads to the Winter's Ketch is. We walked through the caves until I could see the Ketch, which is way more massive and impressive than the game lets on. I walked on board with my escort and saw multiple other Fallen stare at me in disbelief. We walked through the Ketch until we neared the command center where their Kell would usually be sitting on their throne. We stopped and the Captain pulled me aside. "Guardian, you will show our Kell respect or…" The Captain was saying before I interrupted him. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I was already going to show your Kell respect. Anyone who teaches their people caution and not to shoot at others randomly is already deserving of my respect." I say to the Captain, hoping to quell his fears about me wanting to cause trouble. "Good, then I have nothing else to say." The Captain said in mild surprise that I was not willing to start trouble.

We then entered the throne room, where I saw a Kell that was a little bit smaller than the Devils' Kell. "Greetings Guardian, welcome to my Ketch." Said the Kell in a surprisingly female voice in English. "Greetings Kell of the House of Winter." I said in the Fallen language while formally bowing. This stunned most in the room including the Kell. "Well, this is a surprise I did not expect from a Guardian. Tell me, where did you learn to speak our language." Their Kell asked while speaking in Fallen, and I could tell she was genuinely curious as well. "I had met a lone Vandal who has seen many battles and befriended him, after a while he started teaching me your language until I could hold full conversations with him every time I met him." I replied honestly to the Kell, as I remembered all the lessons he gave me when he joined me on my patrols. Apparently, this intrigued the Kell even more as she was surprised that a Guardian would befriend a Fallen and try to learn from him. "May I ask of what his name is?" The Kell asked me, to which I nodded. "Yes ma'am, his name is Rahndel." I say to the Kell, who I can tell has a surprised reaction. "Did you just say Rahndel, as in the Rahndel who had faced and eliminated the House of Trickery all by himself." The Kell asked surprised, and I could tell due to how wide her glowing eyes were. "I think so, I could tell how powerful he was when I first met him. Though he was surprised that I did not come to kill him." I state to the Kell. She looked at me in surprise before asking me a question. "Tell me, where is that old Vandal now and what House he is in." She asked, probably wondering where he is right now. "He is currently on Earth and is a part of the House of Devils." I tell the Kell. She is also surprised to hear this. "Hmm, do you know the Guardian that slayed that poor excuse of a Kell the Devils had." She asked me. "I did." I say to her while making sure my face was seen. I could tell that she was quite shocked that I held no truth from her and that I had killed a Kell. "Now that I know who you are, why have you come here." She asked in not a question, but a statement. "I came here to meet someone and to try and save the Traveler from being destroyed." I said with all truth to the Kell. "That does seem like a valid reason since one of my scouts saw you talking with someone else before they disappeared." She said with a hint of belief in her voice. "Now, before I pass judgement on you, tell me what do you want with the House of Winter or what are you going to do to the House of Winter." The Kell asked me. "To be honest, nothing. I don't want to fight your House at all, but if you need an ally against the Vex I will lend you my support." I said with full conviction. This surprised all of the Fallen in the control room, including the Kell. "That is something I would never expect a regular Guardian to say." The Kell said in deep surprise at what I had said. "It is true, anything rival House or Vex that would fight you, I will join your side." I said to cement what I said earlier. **"You really want to be friends with all kinds of Fallen, don't you?"** Cole asked in my head. _**Of course, you can never have too many friends.**_ I replied back to him thinking. The Winters Kell then proceeded to laugh with the rest of the Fallen joining in. "You would want to be allies with us?" The Kell asked after her laughing fit was done. "Yes." I simply stated in a monotone voice. The laughter stopped then, all went deafly silent. "Then I will be glad to have a Guardian as a friend." The Kell said after a minute of sizing me up. "You may also keep your cloak, it shows that you're a friend." The Kell stated to me. "May I ask of your name as well, mine is Trihna." The Kell, Trihna, said to me. "My name is Diamond. It is nice to fully meet you." I said while giving a formal bow, which caused Trihna to giggle. "There will be no need of you to bow. As I have stated, you are a friend to the House of Winter." Trihna said. I then stood straight with a smile on my face. "Do you need anything else of me Trihna?" I asked her. "No, go do what you need to. But don't forget to visit us. You are considered family now." Trihna said to me. "Okay then, I hope you have a wonderful day Trihna." I said before I turned around to leave.

 **Trihna House of Winter Kell POV**

That Guardian amuses me, something that hasn't been done in a while. "Uhm, Kell…" A Vandal said raising one of his hands. "Yes, what is it?" I asked with curiosity. "Why did you accept that _Guardian_ as a friend to the House of Winter?" The Vandal asked, with him saying Guardian in disgust. "Because, I like him. He shows respect and will rather talk through things than going in guns blazing all the time. That, and I saw his heart. It was pure with only a tiny amount of corruption. Meaning he is kind and gentle but would not hesitate to do things that could break those as young as him." I say to the Vandal, which shut him up. _**Good, I can't wait to see you again Diamond.**_

 **Diamond POV**

I left the Ketch and was heading to the area where my ship picked me up. I then got inside and put in the coordinates for the Tower. We later arrived and found it in the evening. When I landed I received a summon from Zavala. I then went into the Hall of the Vanguard and found both Cayde and Ikora there with Zavala, and all were staring at me. "Uhm, Diamond… what are you wearing?" Cayde asked, confused at my cloak. "Oh sorry, forgot I had it on. It's a Fallen House of Winter banner turned into a cloak." I said to Cayde, which made his jaw drop. "What were you doing on Venus? Didn't we say you had the day off?" Zavala asked me. "I was following up on a source after lunch when my ship was done being upgraded. I just need to go to the Awoken in the Reef now." I said to them. This bit of information concerned the three Vanguard. "Why do you need to see the Awoken?" Ikora asked me seriously. "To find a way into the Black Garden." I said to them, causing Zavala to choke on the coffee he had. "Diamond that is really dangerous to do. We don't even know where the Black Garden could be!" Cayde said, trying to convince me to stay. "I know where it's at. But I need the Awoken to get in." I said to Cayde, causing everyone to look at me funny. "Prove it." Cayde said, not really buying it. "Mars, through a large Vex Gate. To truly get into the heart of the Black Garden, you need the eye of a Vex Gate Lord." I said without missing a beat, causing the Vanguards collective jaws drop. "How do you know this?" Zavala asked me. "It's a secret. At least until I destroy the Black Garden's heart." I said to them. "But when I get back, I will tell you guys everything, as well as the Speaker and Amanda. You all deserve to know." I said to them. "I don't like secrets being kept from me, but I can tell you will hold true to your promise of telling us. Now then, why do you have a Fallen House of Winter banner as a cloak?" Ikora asked me. I then went into explanation of what happened and what I did. "How do you do it Diamond? First a House of Devils Captain, now the whole House of Winters? That's just insane." Cayde said to me. "I don't shoot everything on sight?" I answer. "Well that does seem to work out well for you Diamond." Zavala said after getting over the initial shock. I was then able to leave and go back to my room to sleep. Which is what I did immediately as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **Zavala POV**

I am surprised by Diamond. He keeps finding ways to do it, first was him being a Sunbreaker Titan, the second was him getting recommended to be an Extinguisher by Cayde, the third was him doing absurd amounts of work in only a few months, and fourth was him now going to the Black Garden and knowing where it is. And now he also is friends with a _whole Fallen House_! That is something difficult for many Guardians, especially if they haven't even been rebirthed for a year. _ **How do you do it Diamond.**_ I thought to myself. The Speaker is even interested in seeing Diamond grow! Now is the problem of the secret that he is keeping from them, and how he will tell us after he destroys the Black Heart of the Black Garden. _**What's so important that you had to keep it a secret from us for a long while.**_ I thought to myself. "What do you guys think he is hiding?" Cayde asked with undisguised worry, turns out Cayde has become attached to the young Guardian. "I don't know, but it is probably something unbelievable or something of that nature." Ikora said as well. "Should we also send a team with him? You know, to help him?" Cayde asked. "No." Is all I said to get their attention. "I have a feeling Diamond knows what he is doing more than we do. I trust him to come back safe and sound. But I also worry about him, he's so young and is most likely going to face a Vex god. I can't help but worry for him." I admitted to them. Cayde just nodded his head with Ikora. "We shall rest and see if he will need help tomorrow." I said, officially dismissing them. I just hope Diamond will be okay.

 **Hey guys, this is the end for the chapter today. I kinda enjoyed writing this again. I also decided to make the House of Winter Kell a female because I wanted to. I also decided to have Zavala not be entirely cold, but just wanting to be professional and serious so as to show he has the situation under control. Cayde is also the one Vanguard that is forward with how he feels usually, but also sees Diamond as a good friend due to their bonding of pranking others. Ikora will show emotion but will try to remain calm at all times. And as I showed earlier in the chapter, Amanda sees Diamond as a little brother to her. Now that is all I have left for today.**

 **Diamond signing out.**


	10. A Meeting With a Queen

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter in my Destiny story. But right now, onto the reviews.**

 **Existential ERROR: I did not think of that, and you definitely saved me from doing just that. Making a lazy story, and that is something I do not want. So, I thank you Existential for pointing that error out to me. I will fix that in this chapter and won't do it again in my other stories. I'm lazy enough as it is, I don't need the story to be lazy as well. So once again, thank you.**

 **That is all I have time for the reviews. And like I said, I won't make that mistake again. Hope you guys like the story, though I don't know if my way of fixing that blunder from last chapter is lazy either. On to the chapter.**

 **{Line Break}**

"Speaking"  
 **"Ghost"  
Reading**  
 _"Radio"  
Recording_  
 _ **Thinking**_

 **{The Tower, The Next Morning}**

 **Diamond POV  
Black Garden Arc Part 1  
Pre-Dark Below**

I had woken up early in the morning with preparing my gear for when I go to Mars. "Hey Cole, do you think that it would be a good idea to tell them everything. Because I'm starting to have doubts about it." I ask Cole as he materializes. "Well, that depends on what you tell them. Will it change how things play out in the game?" Cole asked me as I finished grabbing all my supplies. "Yes, yes it would." I say to Cole. "And most likely not in a good way either, but I still have to tell them something!" I exclaim, now seeing just what I had done to myself. I put myself in a very bad hard place. "Just tell them a little bit. That way you won't have to reveal too much." Cole said to me, getting me thinking. "Yeah, but what good would that do? I mean I could make an excuse of me seeing that this would happen, but then I would become Warlock central. I just don't know…" I say while laying down on my bed. I really should have thought things through. "I'll just figure it out during our time out of here, I'm going to need a clear head for what we're about to do."

We then leave my room and make our way to the hangar. I arrive a few minutes later and head towards my ship. Once I'm in I ask for permission to leave the Tower, to which it was granted. We then left, and I punched in the coordinates for the Reef. This will be a long journey, so I'm going to rest up for the hour long ride.

 **{An Three Hours Later, Just Outside Of The Reef}**

I eventually wake up to Cole saying my name. I notice we are just outside of the Reef and going right into what appears to be a ship graveyard. I then hop into the pilot seat and prepare for a transmission from my future escorts. As we were flying I noticed two familiar shaped spacecrafts 'pieces' floating in space. That's when I get a hail. _"Intruder bearing 127. You have crossed into the realm of the Awoken. State your business or be fired on by order of the Queen."_ Came the hail from one of the pilots. I then look at Cole. "Don't look at me. Better say something." Cole said to me, which caused me to openly smile at him. I then respond to the hail. "We are from Earth. We're here to seek the counsel of the Awoken." I say exactly how it was said in the game. I notice they're silent after me saying that for a little bit. I then receive a hail from them. " _Conform to my trajectory. Any deviation will be taken as an act of aggression."_ The pilot on the other end said to me. I smirk at Cole, "I knew we were in the right place." I say to him. "Why is the right place always so terrifying?" Cole asked me. "Because, it wouldn't be us if it was." I answer him as we were escorted to the Queen's Ketch.

As we landed there was an escort there to pick me up and bring me to the Queen. I then lowered the ramp to see all of the Awoken guards point their guns at me. As I walked down the ramp I noticed someone leading the guards that were supposed to escort me. "Why have you come here?" Said none other than Petra of the Queen's Guard. "I have come here to seek the Awoken's counsel." I say as I remove my helmet, revealing my young features to the strangely all female group of guards. I also saw Petra have a shocked expression as well as some of the other guards have one as well. "What is one so young doing away from the City if I may ask?" Petra asked me. "I have come to help the Traveler heal by elimating the Darkness that is stopping it from healing." I say in a completely serious face. "Well follow me then, I'll bring you to the Queen." Petra said to me, getting over her shocked expression.

As we were walking I decided to leave my helmet off. I did hear some things from my escorts though, "Did the Vanguard really send _him_ to us?" to "I can't believe that a kid from the Last City is asking us for help. What will they do in return?" to finally "I wonder if he's single? My daughter could really use a boyfriend as handsome as him." _**Hang on, did that guard call me handsome?**_ Is what I thought to myself before we went into more populated areas, with Cole just howling with laughter inside my head. We first went through the market, then through what appeared to be an industrial district, then through a living area, and finally the door to the Queen's throne room. "Uhm, before I go in there may I ask of your name?" I ask to Petra. "Oh, my name is Petra Venj. And what is yours?" Petra asked me. "Diamond, my name is Diamond. And I am glad to have met you Petra." I say as I enter the throne room.

I enter the room with two guards behind me as I walk down a catwalk. As I'm walking I see the Queen's brother just standing there. "So, these are the trespassers demanding an audience?" I hear him say. "We didn't mean to trespass." Cole said right beside me. "The Queen herself judges who may or may not enter her realm. Me, I see no reason she should be available for whatever washes up at the Reef. But here we are." He said to us. "We've come to ask for help." I simply state to him, making sure to hide my irritation with him. That is when I see two Fallen Vandals come from behind the throne with spears. "Fallen!" Cole cried in alarm, but I stayed put. That is when I see the Queen walk from behind her throne, and man does the game not do her enough justice. "This one does not fear the Fallen. It understands that these ones are mine." She says in slight surprise, as she sits on her throne. "Apologies… Your Grace." The Prince said as he turned to his sister. "I am a Guardian. From Earth. We're searching for the Black Garden." I say, catching everyone's attention. "Why?" The Prince asked me. "We seek to destroy the Darkness hidden at its heart." I say to answer him. "You want to turn it into a battleground. How unimaginative." He said to me. "Do you know of a way to get in?" I ask them both. "That's the hard part. You probably don't even know where it is." The Prince said to me. "Can you help me get in?" I ask in seriousness. "And why would we do that!?" The Prince said while getting in my face. "The Queen requests counsel with her brother." I heard the Queen say. I then see Prince Uldren go to his sister and speak with each other. I then see him get a smirk on his face. "Yes, that's good. That's good. Why not? We'll make you a key! How's that? All we need is the head of a Vex Gate Lord…" Uldren said with a smug grin on his face. "Why do you need a Vex head?" I ask Uldren and Mora, the Queen. "Oh, we don't. And I doubt we'll get one either. But it's your only hope of getting into the Black Garden." Uldren said to while turning away from me. I then nodded my head to Cole just as we planned.

 **Mora Sov (Don't remember if I'm spelling it right) POV**

As I saw my brother turn away from the Guardian I saw him nod his head to his Ghost. This Guardian rather intrigued me, since not only did he see that my Eliksni are not his enemies, but also didn't even tense up at the sight of them. As if he expected them. I also heard from Petra that he was kind and courteous to the Awoken they passed by on the way here, he even asked for Petra's name as well and introduced himself. This Guardian, Diamond, is rather strange. But what happened next surprised not only me, but my brother as well. Because as soon as my brother turned around, there was the head of a Vex Gate Lord, laying there on the floor. "We need to get into the Black Garden." I hear the Guardian say, his voice full of conviction. "Do you know where it even is?" My brother asked them, thinking he had them. "Yes I do, it is common knowledge after all." The Guardian says back at my brother, causing him to be silent. "Brother search the Gate Lord for that which gains them entrance." I said, commanding my brother to uphold his promise. "Why?! If you wish them certain death, just kill them here!" My brother said back at me, with hidden concern in his eyes. Concern for a young boy who is going into a place of Darkness that he is not likely to return from. "Often, when we guess at others' motives, we reveal only our own." I say to my brother. "My motive is simply loyalty, to a people, a Queen and a sister." My brother says back at me. "Then, please. Take what is required." I state to my brother. I then watch him tear into the head to get what is required. "Dead, unfortunately. A wasted effort I'm afraid." My brother said with a smile. "Perhaps. But I think these ones resourceful. We gift it, in sympathy for their Traveler." I say to my brother, which causes him to frown. "If you know where it is then tell me." My brother said to the Guardian. "Mars, Eighty-Four North, Thirty-Two East, Meridian Bay." Was all the Guardian said to my brother as he caught the husk of the key. I then stood up to address the Guardian personally. "I have shown you benevolence, Guardian. Should the Awoken ever need an ally I will call on you. And expect you to answer." I say to the Guardian, hoping he knows how serious I am about this. To my surprise though, I see the Guardian bend on one knee in a bow. "It would be an honor to help the Awoken when you need it." Was all the Guardian said as he finished his bow. "Your Grace." Is all he said before he turned and left the room.

"Sister, do you think it is wise to send someone as young as him into the Black Garden?" My brother questioned me, as I sat down again. "I don't know. But I do know that he will not perish and will prevail." I say to my brother while ending the conversation. _**This Guardian is indeed strange. I wonder and hope that I'm right about him.**_ Is what I thought to myself.

 **Diamond POV, Right Outside the Throne Room**

As I left the throne room I find Petra waiting outside for me. "I see that the meeting with my Queen went well, considering you're alive?" Petra asked me. "Yep, I got the key I needed. Now I just need to go to Mars." I answer her. "Wow, that's good. What did she require of you in return?" Petra asked me as we were walking away from the throne room. "She asked that if the Awoken ever needs help that I would provide it. And Petra, do you know a Fallen Captain named Zamos?" I asked Petra. "Yes, I do. He recently joined the House of Judgement recently. Why?" Petra asked me. "He's a friend of mine from the House of Devils, I convinced him to go here to join the House of Judgement. I wanted to visit him before I leave for Mars." I said to Petra. "Oh, well let me take you to him." Petra said to me. She then led me down some in the ship to a door with the House of Judgement sigil on it. "Be careful in there Diamond, I do not fully trust the Eliksni, but I'm sure they will do you no harm." Petra says to me.

I then open the door and walk through, into a whole room of House of Judgement members going about their businesses. I then stop a Vandal. "Greetings, do you know where the Captain Zamos is?" I ask him in Eliksni. "Oh, well he is in a meeting of the Captains right now. I can show you where it is." The Vandal said to me. We walked over to a door on the other side of the room. "By the way, how do you know our language and speak it fluently?" The Vandal asked me. "I learned it from another Vandal a while ago. And I have been making sure to speak a bit of it every day." I tell him. We were then quiet after that and waited for the meeting to end.

 **{A Few Hour Later}**

I was leaving the Reef after meeting and having a reunion with Zamos. It wasn't much, considering we just talked about what we're doing currently and him wishing me luck with going to the Black Garden. Now I'm heading towards Mars, to try and save the Traveler.

Look out Mars, Diamond is coming to ya.

 **This took way too long for me to finish. I had everything planned out for it, then I forgot how to do the reunion with Zamos. The reason we don't see it is because I can't really make a scene up for it, so I sadly had to skip it and just end it where I wanted it to. Next chapter is the second part of the Black Garden Arc, and some adventures on Mars. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Diamond signing out.**


End file.
